Noctis Eternum
by ShotoGun
Summary: AU. His entire life was a lie. Deceived and controlled he was kept in the dark, now no longer. With the choice to create his own destiny he embarks on a journey with the Akatsuki; bringing justice to those who wronged him. Dark fic. Alive yondaime.
1. Chapter one: Treachery

Author's note: I'm rewriting this the final time. _This story is rated M for insane amounts of gore, disturbing themes, and death._ If you want to skip the gory sections you won't miss anything. My previous additions lacked something that I am hoping to get this time. This is an AU story. I think on my second rewrite I overcomplicated things with a huge back-story and it really hurt the story overall, so this time I'm simply minimizing the back-story with well placed flash backs. Leave a review if you have any suggestions.

This chapter is a cleaned up version of the original one instead of a fully fledged rewrite. I will be doing more work on chapter 2-15 soon.

Chapter one: Treachery

* * *

The white haired boy of around fifteen years wept. Tears ran down his cheeks staining his ragged and torn orange jumpsuit that had long turned brown and saggy. His once golden locks had taken a pale hue and turned a sickly white. His form was covered in ragged gouges that crossed his body like an angry snake. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Loud voices bellowed from the hall outside his dismal cell. The guards had left lights on this time allowing him to see the shackles on his wrists. He had been put inside the cell deep under Konoha's correctional facility for nothing less than high treason.

He shivered in rage. The bastard...no the traitor had pinned the blame on him. Remembering what happened made him seethe.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Naruto stood over Sasuke. He had chased his best friend down after the last Uchiha had deserted the village to gain power. He had begged, no, pleaded with Sasuke to come back, but the last Uchiha laughed him off saying how their bonds meant nothing, and thus he was forced to attack. One to gain power the other to gain back a friend.

The fight had ended when Naruto overpowered Sasuke's Chidori with a Rasengan and beat the traitor down.

Fists full of anger rained down on Sasuke until he stopped resisting. Naruto's knuckles were split and his hands stained in sasukes blood.

Soulless orbs looked at the sky as the heavens poured down their sorrow, "Did it really have to come to this, Sasuke?"

Staring at Sasuke's prone and beaten form he frowned, "It's so unfair! You have everything; they catered to your every whim and treated you like royalty while I was treated like trash! You had the perfect life and you threw it away. WELL?!"

Sasuke did not answer him, simply lying unconscious. While the blonde boy raged Yellow eyes peered at them from a tree far away with calculating eyes, taking note of their every move.

Continuing his rant he fumed, "I have done everything for the village but they continue to ignore me for the last Uchiha. I Personally think it was a good thing that Itachi killed all you red eyed bastards."

He started pacing around before stopping, "Did you even know your clan used to beat me when I was young? They had many members who took part in the yearly 'Fox Hunts', but I guess you don't care about that since the only thing that matters to you is those eyes!"

Finishing his rant he huffed, not noticing the Yellow eyed man in the trees disappearing as his Sensei finally arrived. Kakashi had come as quickly as possible once he heard his star pupil had been kidnapped by the traitor Orochimaru. Arriving he sees one Naruto Uzumaki ranting and yelling, while his Star pupil lays on the ground, his face looking raw and bloody.

Kakashi saw red. This bastard child dared lay a hand upon his star pupil? He was going to teach the little fucker what it meant to mess with an Uchiha.

Looking towards his sensei he noticed the man breathing heavy, "Sensei are you ok?"

His only answer was a fist before everything went black.

He hadn't seen this coming. Kakashi had written all the reports to show Sasuke as the victim, that he had never done wrong. Naruto was the instigator, the traitor, the idiot who couldn't control his own power. He was dragged before the council of Konoha. The Council looked at him with cold stares and whispers.

He was dropped onto the floor by the Anbu, "Get up traitor or we will make you!" yelled the Anbu as he punched Naruto in his broken ribs. He coughed and hacked as pain flared in his ribs.

The Council was very diverse with the Shinobi side consisting of the major clan heads of Konoha while the civilian side consisted of major bankers or people with political sway. Right now the Shinobi side was looking at him neutrally while one third of the civilian council was murmuring if they could somehow save the child from punishment. The other one third simply looked like all this was a waste of their time.

Tsunade stood up, "Enough, I will have order in this room" she said with authority. Everyone instantly stopped talking and silence resumed in the meeting room.

Seeing that she had the Councils attention she began, "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why we're here?" she asked.

The council nodded making Tsunade grimace, "The reason we are here is because the last Uchiha was assaulted and almost killed by none other than Uzumaki Naruto!"

The councils eyes widened including his own. Immediately a hail of shouts for the Demon to be executed were heard from some of the more extreme council members before Tsunade raised her Ki making them quiet down. Some of the council members and even civilian council members sent Naruto sympathetic looks.

Naruto shook like a lead. This couldn't be happening. His baa-chan wouldn't do this to him. This couldn't be real!

Councilman Yakushi looked at everyone, "Gentlemen I believe that here must be a misunderstanding."

Everyone looked at the head of the hospital with surprise. "Naruto Uzumaki would never betray our great village. I mean look at him. He's a ball of bright energy."

Yakushi's words touched some of the members. Tsunade looked at Yakushi with narrowed eyes, " that does not matter. One of my senior Ninja's has reported the boy committed treason. Naruto was seen fleeing to Orochimaru for power, while our valiant last Uchiha was injured trying to save him. The laws state that he must be punished."

Naruto was almost catatonic at his adoptive mothers betrayal, "Did she pretend to care about me all along? What's real anymore?" He thought depressed.

Seeing order restored she continued her speech, "Naruto Uzumaki has committed a grave crime. He has assaulted a clan hair, the last Uchiha mind you. The only outcome unfortunately is execution"

A third of the civilian council began hooting and shouting in joy with Teuchi looking shocked. Some of the civilians looked disgusted at their fellow council members. The Shinobi side looked shocked and disgusted.

Tsunade grinned at the reactions, "Let us not forget that the Yondaime returns in one week from his vacation to resume the Hokage position, and he will want to kill the boy himself."

Many were shocked at that statement including Naruto. Many on the Shinobi side knew the Yondaime was returning, but all the civilians did not, including Naruto.

The yondaime after sealing the Kyuubi had been mortally inured and sequestered himself along with his wife on a remote island. Until now it had been assumed the man would never return. Before anyone could follow up that line of thought someone spoke.

Shikaku Nara spoke up, "Tsunade what has gotten into you? Before this you openly supported Naruto. Now you want him executed?" he asked incredulously.

Chouza and Inoichi seconded it while Tsume looked enraged, "Tsunade-Sama my clan owes this boy a debt of honor. He rescued my son Kiba in the past and I refuse to let him be harmed!"

Tsume soon found a hand around her throat constricting her airway. Choking she found the hand belonging to Tsunade.

Tsunade had a murderous look on her face, "I follow the laws of this village like everyone else. I was pretending to like the Demon simply because I owed my dumb teammate a favor. I will not tolerate disobedience from you of all people, bitch" She spat venomously

Tsunade dropped Tsume on the ground, who by then was unconscious. Stepping over the body she walked towards him. Tensing he struggled to move. Flailing around he only sent shocks of pain racing through his broken ribs.

Tsunade leaned close to his ear, "I've been waiting for you to screw up. You're a beast just like your father... I hate you for what your father did to me " she whispered with a hateful tone.

Naruto's eyes widened, "I never thought of you as a son. Instead I thought you were nothing more than a foolish kid that my dumb teammate had fooled into believing that "Will of Fire" crap."

Tears slide down his face at hearing his godfather hated him too. He couldn't help it. He cried. Images of his Jiji flashed, was it all a lie? The kindly third had been everything to him. Was it an act? Was anything real?

She started laughing finally seeing him break. Every time she heard him say he was going to become Hokage she almost punched him, now finally getting her chance at revenge upon this annoyance she was giddy.

The Shinobi council looked sickened, even the ones that did not like him, except Danzo who looked like he couldn't care less. The minority who hated Naruto were almost aroused with how badly the object of their hatred was being tormented, with Sayako Haruno actually looking like she might have an orgasm any second.

Sayako was a Vain woman often indulging in any desire she had, men, woman even children, she indulged herself. Sometimes people could be fickle but with enough money they caved, and Sayako had plenty. She always encouraged her daughter to have sex with the last Uchiha so that they could finally become Nobility, not that she explained that to her airhead daughter. All she had to do was indulge her daughters delusions and she had a willing slave to gain her status and prestige.

Most of the other civilians were less noteworthy. Teuchi, the clan heads, and even half of the civilian council vouching for Naruto. Unfortunately even their combined support could not save Naruto. Konohagakure was a dictatorship and the council was merely there to advise the Hokage. The second Hokage had made certain when he created the council that while they had some power that they could never overrule the Hokage, even in a majority vote.

All the talking in the room died down once again as Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sennin stepped in, "Hello Hime."

Walking into the room he glanced at his errant godson and shook his head, "Oh Naruto, If I knew you would let me down like this I would never have trained you." he said with disappointment.

Naruto's rage grew to new proportions with that comment. Naruto drew out a hidden Kunai he had managed to hide before he was dragged in. He lunged at Jiraiya with Kunai in hand. He didn't get far because Tsunade punched him so hard he felt all his bones creak. Spinning in midair he crashed into the table at the center of the room while Jiraiya looked like he was a mere pest. Feeling consciousness fade the last thing he saw was the faces of people he once thought he knew.

Slowly waking up he looked at his surroundings "uuuuhhhh what hit me?" he wondered.

He didn't need to wait long because he started to notice his surroundings. Looking at his cell there were seven steel bars across the entrance. There was a small door through them which allowed the guards in. After looking over the barren cell he came to a startling realization. All his dreams were shattered; shuddering Naruto decided that he would not die here.

Alone and waiting to die was not acceptable so he started looking for an escape though he found none. He started checking himself and found his chakra was sealed off.

Looking around in panic he looked for anything that he could use to escape. He found only a ratty old orange shirt with the word "DEMON" painted in blood on the back, his blood...

His rage did not diminish and he only felt hate, "I sacrificed everything to keep my home safe and they repay me with betrayal" he whispered

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

On the fifth hour in his cell, Ibiki Morino and his Torture and Interrogation squad had entered the cell and set to work on him. Tsunade had decided to break him mentally since the villagers would be doing most of the beatings tomorrow. He was put in a Genjutsu, stabbed and tortured in every way imaginable by the sadistic Morino. By the time they left, many hours later, his mind was in complete turmoil.

Later the same day Kakashi entered. He walked right up to Naruto, watching him coolly. "Well, Naruto," he said, "Are you scared?"

Naruto stared back impassively. Kakashi sighed and leant against the nearby wall.

"Why did you have to be such a failure? The objective was clear; you were to bring him back, not injure him. You injured the finest Genin in the village," he looked back up at him sharply and leaned in close.

"Was it jealousy?" he asked quietly.

Naruto remained obstinately silent, glaring at the ground. He wouldn't give his former sensei the satisfaction of his anger. Kakashi sighed and walked away.

"You are a great disappointment to me, Naruto. Of course I never expected much from a bastard orphan like you. I'll be there to bury what's left of you."

He watched Kakashi slowly walk away, seething.

"I hope you find repentance in your last hours."

His 'friends' came that day.

Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, tenten, Hinata and the rest of the rookie nine were silent, standing in the background in shock as the others sneered and gloated.

Sakura insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they first met. She kicked him in his already abused ribs and told him that he was a piece of crap for hurting her Sasuke-Kun. Ino stabbed him in the leg with a kitchen knife ranting about how he injured Sasuke. Neji closed almost all of his tenketsu points after declaring how fate was real and the orphan had been wrong that there was no such thing as fate. The fact that Naruto was inside a cage of his own only made the Hyuuga more eager to prove his point.

He still wished he had killed the smug bastard in the chunnin exams.

Some of the rookie nine tried to talk to him and offer supporting words, but the guards refused them entrance. Hinata had sent him a pleading glance before being shooed away by her escort Ko. Finally they all left, Naruto as silent as ever.

Then...

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the light shining sinisterly in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness.

He was mildly surprised to realize they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eyes filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. If a gaze could melt holes Sasuke would be a puddle.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. His former friend had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that it hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke why did you do it...?" he whispered.

Sasuke understanding started laughing.

"Dobe...I've been working on a secret mission for years. I was chosen as your teammate so I could control you if you ever got out of hand. I was never your friend. I've been working for Jiraiya for awhile now," Sasuke said maliciously.

Seeing his speech had the intended effect he continued, "The Hokage came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and she will give me all the power I want. She has already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't bear to look.

Naruto struggled for words, "But... Why?"

"Hahaha. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchiha. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyuubi. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan." he said derisively.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well?"

Naruto snorted and leaned forward again ignoring Sasuke.

"Did you come here for a reason, or just to gloat you bastard?" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked again, his Sharingan livid, "Yes, the village has decided to make the Yondaime your executioner. He lived through the ordeal fourteen years ago and has decided to return when he heard about your traitorous actions. They thought it only fitting as the man who sealed the beast in you to finish you off. Not only that but I have a marriage contract with that pretty blue haired girl you like. I think ill fuck her on your grave after you die, demon filth." Sneering Sasuke turned and left, leaving the cell dark again.

He couldn't help it. He screamed. Blood boiled as he heaved himself against his chains. The spiked chains dug into his flesh, but he did not care. He screamed like a man possessed, his voice rising, roaring, screaming, and crying. He heard the guards and Sasuke stop still as they listened to the screams of a broken man.

The next few hours were silent and still. As the sun set and the moon rose, a storm struck the village. Freezing rain struck the outside of the prison and seeped through the wall, the cold chilling his blood.

During the night things had become eerily quiet, but the rage inside of Naruto's heart had yet to abate. The silence would be disconcerting for some but for one Naruto Uzumaki he couldn't care, everything was gone, dreams, ambitions, his love for the village, everything.

The silence became routine during that night, hearing nothing but his own breathing and the occasional guard checking on him to make sure that he was sufficiently subdued. The cold concrete comforted him. Hearing the next guard shift approaching his cell he found he almost couldn't care, having seen their sneers far too much.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He began to wonder if someone had come to finish him off and prepared to fight off whoever had decided to pay him a visit. He couldn't prepare himself for what happened next.

He heard the tramp of feet approaching the cell. what he saw next he almost couldn't comprehend. Walking up to his cell was a man 5,7 feet tall wearing a black robe with red clouds adorned with a orange swirl mask.

The man walked right through the cage bars and stood in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."

* * *

Tobi was waiting inside the Akatsuki main base in Amegakure for Zetsu's report. Tobi was feeling quite bored. Nothing of interest had happened in the elemental nations lately and everything was peaceful. Peace, what a baneful word to him; peace was a lie, yet people still strived for 'this thing called peace.'

His mood darkened when he thought of all the peons in Konoha, who dared to stand against him years earlier, and that infernal Namikaze who thwarted his plans. 'That damned Namikaze will pay one day, him and that damned village.'

He lounged in his base thinking back to that day. He had the Namikaze and the Uzumaki bitch on the ropes with his Space-Time Jutsu until Minato defeated him. Tobi laid in defeat on the verge of death. The next thing he knew the Yondaime had sealed his puppet away.

Still, all his plans were coming to maturity. Akatsuki was more powerful than ever and soon he would start collecting the Bijuu. He had recently gained a new member named Deidara. He was an artistic bomber from Iwagakure. Deidara had been partnered with Sasori and seemed to be settling in fine.

Zetsu rose out of the ground nearby sporting an uncharacteristic frown. Looking toward his subordinate Tobi let out a rare smile at his only friend, "Zetsu, report" he said jovially.

Zetsu had a grim expression on his face, which Tobi was quick to pick up on; after all the two had been friends ever since the third Shinobi war. The war had taken everything from him, and Zetsu, his closest friend, was one of the only things keeping his sanity in check these days.

Zetsu's grim expression worsened, "I was surveying Konoha like usual when I noticed that the villagers were celebrating something. Naturally I investigated under a Henge, and to my shock I discovered that the village's Jinchuuriki 'Naruto Uzumaki' is being held for execution."

Tobi's Sharingan swirled angrily, "What!"

Tobi was furious, "This jeopardizes all our plans; If konoha executes the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then all our plans are null."

Zetsu looked at his master with a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps, but there is another way..."

Tobi looked at him expectantly while black zetsu decided to explain, "We can always make a play on his loyalty by freeing him, and it will also free us the hassle of hunting him down once the time comes to seal the kyuubi"

Thinking it over Tobi actually found the ideal to have merit, "Not only do I gain the loyalty of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but I can get an enormous boost in firepower."

"Alright, I'm going with black zetsu's plan. I will be going myself since I need the Jinchuriki's loyalty." Tobi looked at Zetsu, "I want you to get me the guard patrols and any schematics on the facility the Jinchuuriki is housed at, I want no delays" Tobi ordered.

"Hai Tobi-Sama," with that Zetsu merged back into the ground leaving the Uchiha to himself.

* * *

Civilians cheered as fireworks flew and celebrations began.

Events like this were happening all over the village as the civilian population was celebrating the Demons capture by the Last Uchiha. After Naruto had been brought before the council word had been spread by the civilian council that the last Uchiha had brought the traitor back, after he had attempted to join Orochimaru for power.

The only people not celebrating were a quarter of the population who actually did not blindly follow their leaders. Most of them were Shinobi.

Soon after, celebrations had begun with the civilian council using their wealth and political clout to spread word as quickly as possible. Villagers were in the street and a parade had quickly been arranged. It was daytime and already people were getting drunk. One such person was one Kakashi Hatake.

"...And then I knocked the filthy demon out!" Laughed a drunken Kakashi.

A woman lounged against him seductively, "Your such a strong ninja; you really took the demon out and saved the last Uchiha?" She said with awe.

They were both in a bar that was filled to the brim with party goers. People of all ages were celebrating and having fun. The woman lounging against Kakashi was a black haired woman around seventeen years of age.

He drunkenly nodded and sat her on his lap, "Of course. I only had the brat on my team so I could make sure the little bastard didn't get strong." He said smugly.

She smiled at him and grinded herself against him. He groaned and she leaned in close, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" She said lustfully.

Kakashi had hit the jack pot.

Kakashi gasped and nodded. He picked her up and Shunshined with her to his apartment. He threw her on the bed and jumped on her. They kissed heatedly and Kakashi was in bliss. She took off her shirt and he was about to take his off, but he stumbled and fell off the bed.

He was so distracted by the woman that he didn't notice that he was getting weaker. He rasped, "What?"

He tried getting up but simply couldn't. his muscles were weakened and he felt everything getting dim, "It's a rare poison that excretes from a plant found in Amegakure," He heard the woman say.

Kakashi blacked out and the girl got off the bed. She smiled malevolently with green vapor coming out of her mouth. Slowly her form changed from that of a beautiful young girl to a pale skinned man. Where a girl stood before was now Zetsu.

Zetsu was grinning, "Mission success, now to extract the information."

Zetsu held out his hand towards the unconscious Kakakshi and roots sprouted from his hand. The roots reached towards Kakashi and went inside his mouth and ears. Kakashi shuddered and blood leaked from his mouth.

Zetsu was busily absorbing the information directly from Kakashi's mind. All Jonin were required to know the schematics of all crucial structures in Konoha in case of an emergency. He found atrocities of every kind that the Silver haired Ninja somehow justified to his surprise.

"It turns out that the famous Kakashi is merely a depressed, porn obsessed, fool." He mused.

'It always surprises me to see how pathetic humans can be," Black Zetsu commented.

White Zetsu Grimaced, "The boy had potential. I remember seeing him during the third war."

Finally Zetsu found the Prison schematics buried deep in Kakashi's mind. He grinned and put the unconscious copy Ninja on his bed.

"Now let's report back to Tobi and get this Mission over with," Black Zetsu ordered.

He cast a quick Genjutsu to make the Copy Nin think he merely was dreaming the whole thing up in his drunken state and left. Zetsu's clones all across Konoha finished their reconnaissance and he left for Amegakure.

Seven hours later, during the late night, Tobi silently entered Konoha. The villagers were extremely drunk by now as the late night celebrations began. It was the perfect setting for the mission.. Silently approaching the guards at the village entrance he phased right through the outer wall and slit their throats, 'Too easy' Tobi thought.

He moved into the market distract and grinned. A bloodthirsty look of insanity was on his face, though it couldn't be seen beneath his mask. Hundreds of people were celebrating in the streets. By now everyone from the simple chakraless villager to the most elite jonin was piss ass drunk.

A villager touched him on the arm, "Hey man why doon't yoooouuu joun us for sem fun?"

He chuckled at the drunk man as he pointed as his pals flirting with a few Kunoichi. "Hey man what's wrong" Another asked.

Tobi grinned. Rearing back his hand in a knife like motion Tobi plunged his hand into the man's chest and ripped his still beating heart out. sickening pleasure filled him.

Screams and yell's rang out as Tobi crushed the heart. The villagers screamed in terror and the surrounding Shinobi drunkenly tried to grasp their weapons. Tobi grinned beneath his mask. "Useless"

Tobi seemingly teleported from one place to another killing everyone in sight with brutal efficiency. Appearing in front of a whimpering man he grinned. He grabbed the man by the head and appeared in front of a chunin. "LETS PLAY SMASH A MOLE TOBI STYLE!"

Tobi used the villagers head as a battering ram and literally smashed the man's head into the chunnin's face with enough force to make them explode. Blood and brain matter sprayed him.

"He's a monster!" yelled one of the villagers.

"Mommy save us from the demon" screamed a crying toddler, even as her mother drowned in her own blood.

"HAHHAHAHHAH" Tobi cut down the terrified villagers like cattle. He appeared before a squad of Jonin who had come to investigate the commotion. They made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. The Sharingan appeared in their eyes as they lost free will.

"Yes, go! Rape and slaughter those left!" Tobi hissed.

Like good drones they obeyed and went to finish off the few dozen survivors. Tobi looked around eyeing his massacre with smug satisfaction. He had placed a mass silencing genjutsu that concealed the massacre. It wouldn't hold for long but it would do.

Now it was time to implement the plan.

The rain pelted hard washing away the blood.

He kept himself pressed against a market stall. A Shinobi patrol appeared overhead. He spotted a group of four Shinobi and one Kunoichi. He leaped into the air and spewed out three large Shuriken from his Kamui.

Two found their marks. Two of the Shinobi fell to their deaths. The Kunoichi was hit in the leg and fell headfirst into a statue of Hashirama Senju. Her head smacked the statue and he assumed she died.

The two other Shinobi were stunned and took advantage. He teleported behind a panicking Gennin who looked around Twelve. He held his hand in a knife hand strike, and using his enhanced strength plunged it into the young nins chest. The boy looked at him with shocked eyes and started crying from the pain. Tobi withdrew his hand and dodged a Kunai from the boys panicking teammate.

The last member of the Shinobi team gripped his Kunai shakily. "Who the hell are you!"

Tobi stayed silent.

The man looked crazed and started laughing, you killed my friends. I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He ran towards Tobi like a mad man.

Tobi looked at the man with amusement, 'What a fool.'

Tobi let the man make his charge at him with not a care. The man grinned madly and plunged his Kunai into Tobi's gut.

Unexpectedly, when his hand passed right through Tobi he off balanced himself, and tripped. He fell right through Tobi onto the ground. He was about to get up when he felt something sinister crawl up his spine.

Tobi whispered in his ear, "you're dead."

His eyes widened and he attempted to turn around, only to find a Kunai impaled in his gut. He stared in amazement. He gasped and looked at the man garbed in black who had the kunai in hand. He fell on his back and gripped the Kunai sticking out of him. He felt scared, but everything was going numb. He coughed blood.

Tobi looked at him with distaste, "You're a fool. Why would you charge me like that?

He looked at the man who killed who team with hate, "You're a monster who needs to die. I would do anything for my friends."

Tobi laughed, "You're a fool who needs to die. Your nothing more than a parasite that is making this world suffer with your foolish idealism." Tobi stepped on the Kunai and made the man scream, or he would have it Tobi hadn't slit the man's jugular.

The man fell silent and Tobi appraised his handiwork, before using Kamui to dispose of the mess. 'All is going according to plan. I will create a distraction and make Konoha suffer hell.' He looked for his next victims.

Silently approaching two Chunin exiting a bar Tobi phased out of the ground behind them, and sunk two kunai into their heads, instantly killing them. Blood poured onto the ground staining it red, until their twitching bodies went still. The rain dripped down his orange mask and he smiled wickedly. Killing Konoha Nin always gave him joy.

'This should keep them busy if things go south,' he thought to himself.

He grabbed the two bodies and teleported outside the Hokage tower. He used a rope to hang the bodies from the Hokage tower and wrote "THE DEMON WAS HERE" in large letters using their blood.

Tobi's plan was to gain the Jinchuuriki's loyalty, and to do that he had to make sure that there was no possibility of them accepting him back. This act of barbarism by his perceived supporters would destroy any support he had left.

'This will make sure that this pathetic village stays in chaos long enough to void any suspicion of Akatsuki's involvement. My master always taught me the ends justify the means after all,' Tobi thought.

Finally finishing the knots he jumped down to the street right in front of the Hokage tower, and activated Kamui, spewing out all two hundred and twenty nine of the civilians and Shinobi he had killed in the last hour.

The massive pile of bodies were pouring forth a literal wave of blood, making the streets run red. An insane gleam entered his eye, so with great mirth he set about arranging his grisly work; he took some of the bodies and went up and down the street crucifying bodies at random. After defacing fifteen houses with his sick prank he made fifty water clones to help speed up his work and decided to make a particularly sick trap to help him enter the prison.

Appraising the bloody mess with an approving eye he decided to put the nail on the coffin, and dumped an orange jumpsuit in the middle of the pile. He had acquired it at the Jinchuuriki's apartment to make sure that things would go accordingly.

Doing some last minute checks he used his space time abilities to instantly teleport to the chamber that the forbidden scroll was housed, and casually snatched it from the wall.

He almost expected alarms to start blaring. After a minute of quiet disbelief he almost hoped he would get caught.

Looking around the small room he searched and checked for every manner of Genjutsu and seal work, and found none. 'I was expecting to trip the alarms and cause a distraction. I suppose that the village has been slacking with security.'

Tobi looked at the scroll, 'Humph, no wonder the jinchuuriki was able to steal it. I suppose that the Hokage would usually be around to make sure nobody stole it, but luckily she got drunk celebrating at the Hokage mansion ' He teleported back outside and continued his dark work.

Moving to some of the dead bodies he used his extensive knowledge in fuinjutsu to rig ten of the bodies to explode, not with a deadly explosion, but to explode with blight.

Around this time Zetsu should be completing his tasks that he had been assigned. Zetsu had been ordered to steal any clan scrolls and the bodies of famous Shinobi if possible, however if the items in question were under heavy guard he was to abort and steal anything of value from the commercial district.

'Now it is time to extract the Jinchuuriki from his prison and put my plans into motion' Tobi thought.

Tobi teleported in front of the prison and quickly masked his presence from the patrolling Ninja. He smirked darkly and took out the body of a dead child. The child was a small girl around four years of age; the child had a horrified expression on her face, showing that Tobi took his time with this one. The child had copious amounts of make-up on to make her look alive, and a small Genjutsu to cover the stink of her rotting corpse.

He attached chakra strings to the body, and it came alive suddenly. The girl got up and started moving like she was still alive. His fingers moved slightly and the girl smiled with a cute expression that could make hearts melt. Controlling the child he had her walk up to the front gate of the prison while he hid in a tree a short distance away.

Kensei, a gate guard was having a normal night at the prison he had come to work for. Every day he would go through his routine, patrol, check the prisoners, and maybe if he felt like it fuck one of the captured kunoichi. Konoha like any of the hidden villages was known for their cruelty to captured Ninja's. Kensei, when he wasn't working Patrol would work with the torture and interrogation department.

Tonight like any other he was boring and normal. Looking around lazily for 'Nonexistent threats' he spotted something abnormal. A small girl around the age of four was approaching the gate slowly, making him confused.

'What's a small girl doing here?'' He thought confused.

He signaled for the squad of ten behind him to open the gate and investigate, "Guys, we got a small girl approaching from the north, check it out."

The squad leader huffed in annoyance at such a menial task but complied and opened the gates, his men following.

The squad of ten moved closer to the girl while Kensei had a terrible feeling envelop him. He didn't know why but he was feeling very nervous. The squad leader was in the middle of a circular formation to provide him protection from any direction at the expense of his subordinates.

The squad leader was almost ten feet away from the girl when something impossible happened. The little girl suddenly leapt with the speed of a cheetah and latched onto the squad leader, surprising everyone. The surprise didn't last because soon her form glowed and a explosion enveloped the entire squad.

His fears confirmed he ran to the alarm bell to signal for help, but all he found when he turned was a Kunai ramming into his jugular. Gurgling he couldn't move, numbness soon set in and he felt cold.

He should have felt scared, but strangely he felt calm. Looking up with the last of his strength he looked into the eyes of his attackers, and gasped. The black garbed man was glaring into his very soul with red swirling eyes.

Tobi took the Kunai he had plunged into the nameless Nins neck and gave a sharp twist beheading the man. Letting out a bloodthirsty grin he dropped the body and went onto the next hallway.

The next hallway led to a room that had a squad of fifty ninja's all looking to be Chunin level. The room was about the size of 10 doju's. A savage grin appeared on his face and he welcomed the chance to kill more Konoha nin. The room was full of ninja's. Most were enjoying drunken partying. Probably celebrating the Jinchuuriki's supposed death sentence. The room looked like a bar with the exception of the west side.

The west side of the room resembled a miniature hot spring. Groups of Ninja were enjoying drunken bar drinking and all sorts of debauchery. Though one dark fact remained. This prison was corrupt.

Tobi spotted a group of fifteen Chunnin taking turns raping what looked to be Iwa and Kiri Kunoichi. The women looked soulless as the men abused them.

A red haired woman was screaming as one of the brutes violated her, "That's right bitch, scream!" One of the chunin laughed.

"Hey Araki, look at this red haired slut. I think I might take a liking to this one." His greasy black haired friend looked towards the panting and bleeding woman his friend was violating. He was waiting in line like the other fourteen Chunin.

Suddenly the sound of someone banging the door against the wall loudly interrupted them. Everyone turned towards the room entrance. Tobi stood in the rooms entrance. The shadows cast an eerie light on him.

"Who the hell is that?" Asked one of the nameless chunnin.

Another looked towards Tobi with a lazy attitude, "Uro, that's obviously an Anbu."

A more serious looking man who might have been the senior squad leader looked at him with suspicion, "Shut up! This man should not be here."

Tobi looked towards the men drinking at the bar and the tables with distain. He looked at the west side and was even more disgusted by the corrupt pigs that governed this prison. He could have simply left them to their own devices, but now he would destroy them.

One of the Chunnin who was raping a woman suddenly had his head slide off. Silence filled the room.

"The fuck?!" Araki yelled.

Tobi took out a Kunai and sprinted forward. With speeds matching the yellow flash he was upon the first group in an instant. His first target was a group of wide eyed drunks sitting at a table. He jumped on the first man and grabbed him by his beard.

He pulled and ripped the man's beard out. Blood burst forth and the man screamed in pain. Sadistic glee filled him at hearing the man squeal. Tobi brought his Kunai down across the man's Jugular and watched the frightened faces of the dead man's friends.

Smiling Tobi leapt onto the man's two friends, with not even half a second having passed. Like a wraith he plunged two Kunai into their bellies, leaving them to bleed out slowly. In near comical fashion the men around him were trying to get up from their tables.

In slow motion the men around Tobi were reacting. (Think the matrix, but 5X slower.)

His eyes and movements were so fast that time had slowed to him. He looked to his right. A barmaid was two feet away. He grabbed a beer from the barmaids tray and broke it on her head. He stabbed it in the back of her skull and shanked a man trying to draw his Kunai.

"THE FUC-ARGH!" Tobi shanked the man in the stomach, spleen, and liver in less than two thirds of a second. He then formed hand seals, "Doton: Domu," Large earthen spikes grew out of the floor and impaled twenty nine Ninja attempting to attack him. The men gurgled as blood dripped down the earthen spikes.

A Jonin attempted to strike him from behind with a sword slash. Spinning around Tobi grabbed the man's sword in his palm. The man gaped before Tobi grabbed the man's throat. He closed his fist with his enhanced strength and the man's head popped off with a squirt.

"Who are you!" A chunnin yelled frantically. He attempted to form hand signs only for Tobi to teleport behind him.

Tobi's eye swirled and a large Shuriken the size of a kitchen table spewed out. The Shuriken plunged into the terrified mans left eye before the momentum carried it through his head and into a group of Ninjas preparing Katon Jutsu. Brains and organs splattered over the terrified ninja.

The room fell silent as most of the occupants were now dead. Only the men in the western side of the room were alive. The men who were completely naked in the Hot springs were preparing Water jutsu if they had any, while the rest held a Kunai to the Naked Kunoichi.

Tobi held a terrifying gaze to the men. "You are pathetic. Hiding behind hostages." His eyes took a hateful look and he went through quick hand seals.

"You won't do anything while we have these bitch's hostage" yelled a fat man. He was obviously drunk and had most of his teeth missing. He held a Kunai to a skinny black haired Iwa Kunoichi's throat. He was grinning while he held the Kunai to her throat, so assured Tobi wouldn't do anything.

"You will learn that I am no hero!" Tobi yelled.

"Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" A huge fireball easily encompassing the whole room sprung from Tobi's mask and headed toward the last group of living people in the room.

"Damn it!" The fat man yelled before the fireball hit them. Everyone started screaming as the fire roasted them alive. The men and slaves alike had their skin roasted off as the fire toasted them. The ones in the water were literally boiled in their own skin.

Tobi stood with an expression of neutrality. He did not care about the slave women. He was not a hero and could not afford for anyone to see him that night. The best option therefore was to simply kill all witnesses.

He stepped over the charred bodies and saw a red haired woman with charred skin and a slit throat. He supposed she must have felt happy that her suffering had come to an end.

'Once the Infinite Tsukiyomi is launched no one will ever suffer like her.' Or at least that's what he told himself to get through life.

Tobi walked to the next hallway and found most of the cells containing badly mauled corpses. Most of the males were mauled by what looked like wolfs while the women were crying messes. He ignored them and looked for a map of the facility. One thought hit him. 'Where was the warden?'

He spotted a sleeping guard and his Sharingan swirled.

Zetsu was an elite spy. Everyone in Akatsuki knew this, but so few even knew he existed. Of the Akatsuki only Tobi knew of his origins. Zetsu was assigned to steal any secrets he could while Tobi freed Naruto, and Zetsu intended to do just that.

Right now he was in one of Danzo's root complexes. The complex was directly beneath Konoha's central Library. Root was a secret Anbu force that had been officially disbanded decades ago by the Sandaime Hokage. The organization was disbanded because the training was so brutal it turned the members into emotionless drones. Unfortunately Danzo had kept his organization running without the Hokage's approval and resorted to kidnapping to keep his forces numbers growing.

He was traveling underground looking for any useful information while his clones raided the clan houses. Black Zetsu was robbing the Konoha graveyard for any useful bodies.

He was slowly moving down a hallway when he heard someone approaching, "I hear that there is a possible resistance movement brewing, Snake?" Came a clipped and hard tone.

Danzo and a snake masked ANBU were walking down the long hallway passing Zetsu.

Zetsu perked at that. He knew gold when he spotted it, "Yes Lord Danzo. Asuma Sarutobi has been seen gathering support for a rebellion," Snake said without emotion.

Danzo had a dark look on his face, "That brat dares to take the sword against Konoha." He gripped his Cane hard, "why is the Sarutobi brat turning against us? Is he power hungry?" Danzo asked angrily.

Snake shook his head, "from the reports he is furious at the villages treatment of the Jinchuuriki. "

Danzo's eye twitched at that, "So he actually cares about the villages weapon? Danzo took carefully measured steps when he walked past Zetsu, then stopped.

Snake looked at his leader with his mask giving nothing away, "Lord Danzo?"

Zetsu was sweating that he might have been discovered. Danzo looked straight towards Zetsu and smiled. He started walking towards Zetsu's location and took out a kunai.

Knowing he was compromised he jumped out of the ground and went through quick hand seals, "Katon: Double suicide Burial," Zetsu quickly bloated to three times his original size right as Danzo was within striking distance.

Danzo's one eye widened in shock, then Zetsu exploded. Danzo barely had time to form a hand seal before he was obliterated and his body turned to ash. The explosion engulfed both Danzo and Snake leaving nothing behind.

Hundreds of Root ninja immediately came running to the source of the explosion, not noticing a single root ninja calmly walking towards the exit.

The Wardens office was up ahead and Tobi was almost giddy at the torture he could inflict on the Konoha scum. The warden was the only one with the keys to Naruto's cell, so getting information from him would be critical.

Walking down the long hallway to the wardens office he started whistling a jolly tune. His tune sharply contrasted with the blood and gore stained floors. Dozens of bodies laid on the floor with their bowls ripped out, organs ripped to shreds, and some even killed by Genjutsu; remembering the necessity of accomplishing his mission Tobi had tortured the prisons Ninja's into revealing the hiding wardens position.

Stealth meant nothing after he had disabled the alarm systems, so he was free to pursue his grisly path. The Konoha scum had gladly told him where the warden was after ripping their entrails out and hanging a few of their comrades with them.

He found himself in front of the wardens door and grinned. Kicking down the door revealed a whimpering man trying to look defiant. The man had a common hooker hiding behind him looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

He flexed his gore stained hands and chuckled, "You Konoha ninja are all pathetic. Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is or I will make you suffer."

At the mention of the Jinchuuriki the man gained a hateful expression, "Your here to free the traitor?!" The man charged Tobi with a Kunai which he lazily blocked and grabbed the man in a choke hold.

Roots sprouted from his hand and stuck the warden to the wall, ensuring he would not move. The man now looked frightened beyond belief while the woman had frozen still.

"Please, don't kill me. I'm not with this man; he paid me to be here!" the woman begged.

The warden held up better, not letting himself speak so much as a word.

Tobi tightened his hand on the wardens throat, "Tell me where the Jinchuuriki is!"

The warden remained defiant, "I will never betray Konoha" he rasped out.

Letting his gaze roam over them and settling on the woman Tobi gained sudden inspiration on how to make the Warden talk. Chuckling Tobi brought his hand over to the wardens cheek, and wiped his gore stained hands on the man. The warden almost cried when the nameless ninja wiped blood and flecks of flesh on his face.

The chuckling soon turned into childlike laughter sounding ominous, "TOBI WANTS TO PLAY!" Insanity echoed in his voice.

Taking out a kunai Tobi tackled the screaming woman to the ground and started hacking at her face. The woman screamed as Tobi let himself go. He cut a circular hole in her skull. Tobi yanked and her face was ripped free from her skull.

"OH GODS, WHAT THE FUCK!" The warden screamed.

Tobi took out a needle and started sewing the face onto the chest of the warden, "Tobi wants to play. Will you play with me mister?"

The warden was too busy screaming in mind numbing pain to notice Tobi's question. Taking out the Woman's bowls he stuffed them into the wardens face making him gag. The man might have fell unconscious from pain, but Tobi cast a Genjutsu to keep him awake.

"Do you want Tobi to give you more candy mister Warden," He asked maliciously, all childlike pretense gone.

The warden puked violently in response, "Alright, I give up! The traitor is in cellblock J13." The warden huffed out.

"Thank you for your cooperation Warden." Tobi stuffed the Woman's entrails down the wardens throat and sewed his mouth shut to the surprise of the warden. He cut the man's stomach open. Grabbing the man's loose entrails he tied a noose around his neck and hung the man. Moving down the hallway he killed the few guards he hadn't before.

He found the cell and proceeded to phase right through the bars, "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to free you."


	2. Chapter Two: Salvation

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Two: Salvation

Author Notes: I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry guys but around a year ago I came down with a disease and it's sucked out all my creative energy. I've decided I don't have the time or energy to make a complete rewrite. So I will just replace portions of the original story with new better portions and make a few new chapters when I have time.

* * *

The mysterious man phased through the jail bars seemingly without effort.

Naruto attempted to scramble to his feet, but the chains dug into his flesh and he fell back onto the cold concrete floor. The masked man looked at him with what appeared to be amusement, seemingly sizing him up. The man had a weird mask with a single eye hole in it. Naruto laid back on the ground wide eyed, 'This guy seems shady... I hope he is honest about wanting to save me. Either way it seems I'm screwed...' He thought depressed.

Tobi was looking towards Naruto with masked glee. He had finally found his Jinchuuriki.

"If you want to escape from this hell come with me boy. I can save you"

Naruto finally got over his shock and wanted to know who the masked man was, "While I'm grateful, would you mind telling me who exactly you are?" he asked uncertainly.

The masked man nodded, "You may refer to me as Tobi, but all you need to know right now is that I am your friend."

Naruto took a moment to digest that before coming up with a response. The man could be simply telling him that to make him drop his guard. 'I won't go down without a fight,' He thought angrily.

"Really now? Why do you want to be my friend? I am a monster to these people, what makes you any different?" Naruto asked.

Tobi took a moment to think on his reply, making Naruto wary, until he spoke, "I want to be your friend because I believe you did not betray your village, and you are not a monster."

Eyes widened in shock at the honesty coming from Tobi's voice. He did not notice Tobi's single red eye swirling slowly, or the monstrous smile underneath his mask.

Naruto knew many people who were indifferent or uncaring towards him, but not many people he knew of would want to be his friend, besides some of the people in his age group. That someone older than him actually cared enough to free him from his prison touched him.

"I can offer you protection and a real home if you come with me. Not everyone is out for you in this world, and I can promise you security and happiness." The man said succinctly.

Tobi stood by the cell door patiently waiting for Naruto to make his decision. They would not have all night before the dead guards were discovered so Naruto would need to decide soon.

Naruto felt conflicted. He had no idea what was going on; first he was betrayed by his own village, then a stranger had come to free him from the imprisonment the former had put him in. He knew that trusting a stranger was a bad thing, but in this situation it seemed he had no choice but to trust the masked man who had come to free him.

He was extremely suspicious of the man, yet a better solution eluded him, so he decided to ask the question that was nagging at him, "why would you help someone like me. What do you have to gain from me?

"Everything my boy," Tobi said with a cheerful tone.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto listened, "I have come here to free you, and offer you a place by my side in a village that doesn't hate you."

Naruto was instantly intrigued; a place that doesn't hate him? Such a place would be welcoming after what he had gone through here, but he knew there was a catch, there always is.

Naruto felt unsure of something, "Tell me something Tobi."

Tobi looked towards him. "What's the catch?" Naruto asked.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't as foolish as everyone believed him to be Tobi answered "It's simple, I want you to be my apprentice, and help me destroy the corruption in the world called the elemental nations."

Noticing Naruto's shocked look he decided to explain, "The world is rife with corruption, the rich look down from their ivory towers and mock the poor as they rot, while the daimyos sit within their palaces of gold and jade watching the world suffer without lifting a finger," Tobi said passionately.

Naruto was listening intently, 'What he says makes sense. I can't deny this.'

Tobi reached a hand out, "I want you, Naruto, to help me cure this corruption. You have already seen how corrupt konoha has become, to it's very roots!"

"I...I can't believe it. I've wasted my entire life working for this damn village... with nothing to show for it!" Naruto cried in hysterics.

Deciding to comfort the boy so that his loyalty would be cemented Tobi came forward, and gave the attention starved boy a hug.

Hearing the sharp exhale Tobi smiled beneath his mask, "Naruto I know that you have had a harsh life, but if you come with me I promise you a host of people who will value you as a person."

Naruto instantly wept in tears at the masked mans kindness, no one had ever been so kind to him. It meant so much, especially from a perceived stranger.

"I can't ever express how much that meant to me, but I swear my loyalty to you alone Tobi-Sama," Naruto exclaimed.

'Excellent,' Tobi thought. Tobi instantly shattered the chains binding him with a swift swing of his chakra enhanced kunai. Lending Naruto his hand he helped him to his feet.

Tobi smiled at him. He never felt so confident in his life. He knew he was making the right decision. He took Tobi's hand and got to his feet.

Tobi shook his hand, "Come with me, the time for you to leave this festering village has come."

With that Tobi activated Kamui. He was startled when Tobi's eye started to make a swirl like portal appear, but soon he didn't have time to contemplate it.

Naruto was sucked in, and for a moment he feared he was betrayed. Feeling momentary darkness he was squeezed into the strange portal, before dropping on his back.

He felt tired and painful spasms rocked his body as he knelt down against the soft ground.

He blinked, 'Wait, dirt ground? He looked around and gasped.

Naruto was teleported from his cell to a strange land. The land was drenched in water, the rain clouds overhead unrelenting in its downpour. While it looked like a wetland for the most part he liked the overall scenery. It felt so different, and unique.

The soil beneath his feet real. It looked real. "Could this really be happening?" Naruto started laughing harshly, "HAHAAHAH, I"M FREE!" He Threw his hands in the air and his laughs turned to cry's of joy.

He started sobbing in happiness. He looked at the grass, the water running down a nearby lake. The lake was shining in the moonlight, reflecting the moonlight like a million sapphires.

His tears fell from his face at a dream come true, 'I left that hellhole behind for such beauty... truly amazing.'

Tobi was standing nearby looking at him. Tobi was ecstatic. He gained not only the Jinchuuriki's loyalty but a powerful asset. He merely needed to help the boy overcome his distrust and reach a decision favorable to him.

Looking around he found a city in the distance. It was enormous in size from what he could see, with towers rising towards the heavens. 'Such beauty,' he thought.

He was broken from his thoughts by Tobi explaining what this land was. "This is Amegakure; it is our headquarters, and where you will be staying for the next few years."

* * *

Same time that night

* * *

Ox was on his way to the Hokage tower bearing the news that someone was massacring Konoha civilians. That was his original mission. Now... he was at a loss.

On his way to the Hokage tower he was spotting more bodies; each display of brutality more disturbing than the last. He spotted scarecrows made out of corpses, macabre artwork made out of blood, and even a huge pile of bodies. What took the cake was two bodies of Chunin hung from the tower.

What made these two unique was what was written below them, in their blood._ "__**THE DEMON WAS HERE"**_

The horror of the situation did not escape him. _'The demon is in prison though...'_

Ox knelt near the pile of bodies and found an orange jumpsuit. His fears confirmed he was about ready to head for the Hokage mansion, when a pale hand wrapped around his mouth.

He was dragged struggling into the shadows. His struggle soon went silent. After a few moments Ox slowly walked out of the shadows. Ox looked the same, except for the sly grin stretched across his face. Yellow eyes peered out from his face. He put his Anbu mask on and headed for a new location.

Ox headed for the wealthier part of the city reserved for the high class merchants and Shinobi. This area was highly patrolled, and only Anbu were allowed to use the rooftops during night to travel. The roofs had seals on them that scanned the chakra of anyone in the given area for intruders.

He soon found his destination. He walked up to a four story mansion with a fancy obsidian gate. The house looked like only the most rich could afford. The house had a garden and hot springs fully built in. It looked like a huge party had only taken place hours earlier.

He walked up to the gate guards and flashed his Anbu tattoo. The gate guards greeted him, "Hey Ox. What brings you to a council members house so late?"

Ox looked at them with his Anbu mask guarding his emotions, "I am here to relay an emergency crisis. The Hokage is missing and I came to the closest figure of authority."

The gate guard looked shocked and let him pass, "Hurry then."

Ox ran past them and banged on the mansion doors with urgency. Soon a maid answered the door clearly flustered from the nights festivities.

She opened the door and looked worried at the Anbu at the door, "Hello Anbu-San, what can I do for you?" she asked with hesitation.

"Bring out the council members. We have an emergency crisis that demands their attention." He said seriously.

She gasped and ran inside to get her masters. He walked inside and waited inside the living room. The rugs were made of the finest silk and the furniture was priceless. He stood brisk and waited.

Loud complaints and yelling could be heard for several minutes until several half drunk civilian council members came down the stairway. Most were dressed eloquently enough. He spotted chairman Haruno leading the angry council.

"Anbu! What is the emergency that demands the esteemed councils attention so early in the morning?" Sayako shouted.

He gave nothing away at the pompous woman's yelling, "Honored Council member I have a grave situation to report to you," He said while kneeling in respect.

Sayako and the rest of the council paid attention. They may hate the Kyuubi brat but they did not get to their positions by being idiots. They were very cunning and deceptive.

Sayuri looked like she was interested, "Why have you brought such an emergency to my attention and not Tsunade," she said with distaste at Tsunades name.

His eyes lit up, though he hid it, "My lady I bear grave news. A large group of civilian and Ninja's have been massacred in the market, very near the Hokage tower."

"Wha...What!" Yelled a half awake council member. He was one of the overweight ones who earned money through illegal laundering.

Sayako was suspicious, "Why are you here telling us this when you should be reporting to the Hokage?"

Ox replied, "I went to the Hokage tower, but when I got there I found myself shocked. I found a few survivors and they told me the culprit."

The council was now listening intensely with some even taking recording devices out. "When I first got there I found a few of the victims still alive, though they wouldn't stay alive due to their wounds."

He started shaking now, "I asked them what monster did this, and they told me the demon did it!"

They all gasped. "But the Demon is in prison!" Sayako shouted.

Ox didn't miss a beat, "I was getting to that. When I asked how such a thing was possible they told me how the Hokage thought the civilians and civilian born Shinobi were becoming too loyal to you, so she unleashed the Demon on the market district."

Some of them had their jaws drop and even Sayako had a hard time believing that. Council member Yamamoto fainted.

Ox continued on, "They told me that she plans on unleashing the demon on you tomorrow morning, and even set it free as payment for its services. When I investigated I found this." He took out a ratty orange jumpsuit that they all recognized.

Sayako grasped the Suit with rage, "Do you have any other witnesses to collaborate your story, Anbu" She asked with a deadly tone. Her pink hair shadowed her face.

He replied respectively, "Yes, my two teammates here will offer their side." He gestured towards two Anbu walking into the Mansion. One had a Geko mask on. The other was a woman with a wolf mask.

"You two also agree with this story?" An old man in the back of the group asked

The two Anbu nodded. Geko took the spotlight, "I along with my squad was alerted to a disturbance when we heard a loud scream. We investigated and found to our shock a massacre."

At this many of the council members started whispering ,"We found the screaming belonging to a Jonin who unfortunately found his family murdered and crucified to his front door."

Many of the women started crying and the men looked disturbed, "We found evidence of demonic chakra and found the whole street in similar condition. Blood absolutely soaked the streets and it looked like whoever did it was a sick animal."

Geko starting choking up so Wolf spoke up, "We unfortunately could not stop the Jonin from committing suicide when he found his family in such a condition. We then traced the massacre to the Hokage tower and talked to any survivors."

Wolf took a deep breath to continue, "When the survivors told us that Tsunade had gathered them all in front of the Hokage tower for a special surprise, we were shocked. We then learned that soon the Demon walked out from the Hokage tower and started to mock the victims for wrongly hating him."

Many of the members were silent by now. Frozen in horror at such events. Sayako asked the unspoken question, "what happened then?"

Wolf spoke, "What happened then can only be described as a nightmare come true. Tsunade ordered the Kyuubi child to slaughter the sheep as she called them. They begged and pleaded, but she simply told them that they were dying for treason. She told them that they were more loyal to the civilian council then her. She told them that they deserved to die!" Wolf yelled with anger.

Sayako was pissed by now. If what these Anbu were saying was true...then it was war.

* * *

Hours later, at seven a.m, deep beneath Konoha, ninja gathered together in hush whispers. In the very center of the room was a vacant podium. Almost a thousand Shinobi were gathered in the giant secret cavern usually reserved for evacuations.

They had all heard the rumors. A butcher had massacred hundreds of villagers in some sick game, though most did not know how. Rumors were rampant.

"hey did you hear the Hokage massacred them..."

"Yeah man but it just doesn't sound right."

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO KILLED MY WIFE!"

Some even were weeping and crying at lost relatives. One thing all of these shinobi had in common though was they shared the same goal. The usual Konoha swirl displayed on their flak jackets were instead replaced by a white flame with the Kanji, "Village of hope."

A loud horn bellowed through the cavern silencing everyone. The horn was followed by a shunshin as their leaders appeared in the center of the room.

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked up the podium flanked by his entourage. They consisted of Gai, Kurenai, Anko, and Asuma.

The elder former Kage had seen better days. The Sandaime's face look as if it could be carved from stone from the expression he gave off. Clearly their leader was disturbed by something. Hiruzen tested the mike before clearing his voice, "Hello my loyal Shinobi. I wish we had met today on better terms today but sadly a great tragedy has occurred."

Wails of grief and rage assaulted his ears. His stoic visage however did not break. "A few hours ago a massacre took place that took the lives of many of our friends, relatives, and innocents."

The Shinobi screamed in anger at this.

Pausing the elderly Kage took a drink of water to parch his throat, "Tsunade our fifth Hokage has been confirmed responsible for this. I do not know who personally killed those villagers as there are no witnesses. I urge you all to not believe in the ludicrous rumors that Naruto Uzumaki was the murderer of your loved ones."

Kurenai looked from behind her leader with a pained expression. Yes she knew what the Sandaime was saying was true, yet she had lost many friends in that massacre. Her heart burned for revenge. For now she would settle on ripping Tsunade to pieces.

Those same sentiments were shared with the rest of the Shinobi. They weren't idiots unlike the rest of the village. That was why they had been gathered here in secret. They had a purpose.

Hiruzen smiled sadly at seeing his Shinobi believe in Naruto's innocence. "I am grateful to you all. The will of fire burns brightly even in the darkest night. My students may have betrayed the will of fire, but I believe tonight we stand against that darkness created by the Tyrant Yondaime! Now is the time to act, while the village is in chaos!"

Cheers erupted as the Shinobi roared their approval. "Too long has the Tyrant Minato Namikaze corrupted our village with his evil. A decade ago I was forced from the Hokage seat by the upstart and put inside a cell. My students stood by and let me rot as that man subverted our youth and turned the ignorant masses against our core philosophies."

"You go Sandaime!"

"Yeah speak the truth Leader-Sama!"

The Sandaimes voice rose in anger, "For too long have we waited for our opportunity to escape this dying tree. In one hour we launch our rebellion. We will gather as many of our comrades and flee to our new village that has been under construction for months. The time for us to act now has come!"

The roar was deafening. Hiruzen smirked as his Shinobi's spirits soared to the heavens. Though villages change he would keep the will of fire alive. Through these Shinobi he kept the spirit of Konoha alive. He had been planning this for a very long time. In one hour the battle would begin.

* * *

Happiness just couldn't describe what Naruto was feeling at the moment. 'I've had finally found a home where I might be accepted; accepted, what a strange term... I have never been accepted by anyone bar Ero-sannin, Iruka, and the konoha twelve.'

His mind raged. That bastard Jiraiya had betrayed him. He pretended to care about him and even gave him a summoning contract just to use him. It was a good thing his contract with the toads had been severed by Jiraiya when he was imprisoned. He would hate to be reverse summoned after finally being free.

The wind blew against his form. His hair swayed as he gazed upon his new home with wonder and excitement. 'Forget that bastard. I have much better prospects here.'

Tobi had teleported them close to Amegakure because he wanted Naruto to appraise the city from a distance, and also to have a chance to see the entirety of the city. Once he met the civilians and found out how kind they were compared to konoha villagers he would forever dedicate himself to the city's protection.

The damp rocky ground was another sign of the different terrain. Noticing that Tobi wanted him to follow he hurriedly complied and walked beside him at a brisk pace. There was a dense mist at the moment, so visibility was poor. They were walking up to the gates until the guards noticed them, "halt, identify yourselves or we will attack!"

Calmly walking up close enough for them to become visible the guards exhaled sharply once they could see Tobi clearly through the mist, "Sorry Akatsuki-Dono we had mistaken you for a possible intruder"

Tobi waved them off stating that they were simply doing their jobs. "Naruto come," Tobi beckoned. Naruto followed Tobi inside the village as the gate closed behind them.

As they walked through the entrance Naruto simply couldn't contain his excitement, though his wounds tempered it a bit."Tobi are you sure that the villagers here will really like me" Naruto asked with a bit of wariness.

"Of course, Naruto the villagers here have nothing against you. You are not only a child but you hold no ill will towards them, so naturally they should welcome you" Tobi explained.

"I guess so." Looking at some of the civilians he saw that they were staring at him, no not at him, but at his cloths and wounds he had suffered at konoha's hands. He briefly felt happy that they were worried for him even though he was a complete stranger.

After about twenty minutes they found a suitable hotel for their needs. The manager noticed Naruto in his filthy state and mistook him for an orphan; the manager was about to yell at Naruto to get out of his establishment when he noticed who his companion was.

"Hello Akastuki-Dono what can I do for you and your traveling companion," The manager exclaimed a little too loudly.

Not acknowledging the man's nervousness Tobi began in his usual commanding tone, "I require your best suite with two large rooms and the best luxury you can provide."

"Of course Akasuki-san. Anything for our villages protectors, and it is free of course." The manager tossed Tobi the keys and called room service to bring them up a gourmet meal.

Naruto followed his new master upstairs to suite five nineteen. Opening the door Tobi beckoned for Naruto to enter and when he did he was speechless. Inside was a pristine room branching to three others with the finest carpet, leather furniture and silk curtains. Further inspection revealed a chandelier made from real diamonds. Two of the other rooms were the bedrooms with king sized beds and the finest silk sheets with pillows made from ostrich feathers found only in the deepest jungles. The last room was the bathroom boasting a hot tub, and a marvelous gold toilet.

Being rendered speechless Naruto only had one thought, _'I've never made a better choice in my life.'_

"This...this is amazing," Naruto yelled.

The suite that Tobi had gotten them was for the extremely wealthy, for an orphan like Naruto it was the best service he had ever gotten. He had never even seen gold, much less a golden toilet.

Walking inside he looked at all the expensive furniture with a look of bewilderment. Looking at Tobi he had a sudden thought, "Tobi-Sensei what will you be teaching me", excitement filled his voice.

Tobi wanting to get to know Naruto a little better decided to ask a question of his own, "well that depends on your skill level. I suppose that considering you will be my apprentice that you should be competent in all the fields. Here's what I want; I want a full list of all your abilities including Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu."

Naruto thought of all the skills he had, which he could count on the fingers of his hand and decided to answer honestly, "I know the academy style Taijutsu."

Tobi looked at him, "Show me."

Naruto through a quick set of Katas. Naruto extended his arms and started throwing punches and kicks. Tobi looked at him with his swirling Sharingan eye. The kata's revealed glaring holes in his fighting style.

Tobi couldn't believe just how bad Naruto was at Taijutsu. It was almost as if the academy instructors had purposely taught Naruto the flawed style. The style was designed to allow for an opening to the head after extending a punch. He guessed these holes in the style would be used to subdue Naruto if he ever got out of hand.

Gaining a thinking pose Tobi quickly thought of a replacement style that would fit young Naruto. "I think I have a style that will fit you, but you will need to work diligently because the style focuses on speed foremost."

"I understand Tobi-sensei, I will work until I drop!" Naruto yelled with conviction

Tobi looked at Naruto with a stern gaze while wondering what other flaws Naruto had. "Alright now tell me what Genjutsu and Ninjutsu you have"

"I have no knowledge of Genjutsu, nor how to cancel it, as for Ninjutsu I only know three. They are the kawarimi, Henge, and Kage Bunshin.

Tobi stared at him in bewilderment, almost unbelieving that he only had three Jutsu and no Genjutsu training.

_'His training must have been sabotaged. There is no other possibility'_, Tobi thought to himself.

Gathering his wits Tobi thought on what to do. On one hand he had a Jinjuuriki with almost no training, albeit a good work ethic and amazing stamina. On the other hand he could simply extract the Kyuubi and take control of it. Weighing the pros and cons he decided that a jinchuuriki with proper training would be much better than a rampaging beast that would attract attention to Akatsuki much too soon.

"Alright Naruto, I have decided that you will be trained in the ninja arts by members of my organization. Now I understand that I promised to take you as my apprentice but I won't have the time to train you from the ground up, so I will train you when I have the time and have you swapped between the various members of my organization." Tobi drawled.

Looking at first distraught that he might not become a ninja Naruto perked up after hearing that he would receive ninja training from his masters companions. "I understand Sensei. I will train until I am as strong as you!"

Chucking at the boys determination Tobi couldn't help but feel nostalgic especially since Naruto reminded him of who he once was. His nostalgia was cut short when he thought about how Konoha must be reacting to Naruto's disappearance. He gave a malevolent smirk.


	3. Chapter Three: Finding a home

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Three: Finding a home

Author Notes: So here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Five hours Later**

**Konoha: 12:00 PM**

* * *

Konoha was in absolute chaos. The streets were filled with tens of thousands of rioting civilians. The civilians were attacking any Shinobi in sight that had a headband on. Thousands of Konoha Shinobi were fighting each other. Why was such disorder happening you might ask?

Currently a Coup d'état was taking place with the Civilian High council of Konoha on one side. The next side was the Resistance; a new order of defectors with Hiruzen Sarutobi heading it. The last side was Tsunade leading with the majority of the ninja forces.

Such disorder had never been witnessed by the peaceful village, not even after the kyuubi attack.

Now normally the Hokage would be around to restore order; however, after the morning of that day now dubbed (Morning of Blood) by those who had first arrived at the Hokage tower, the Hokage was now the object of the villagers hatred.

"The Demon has escaped and it's the Hokages fault. We must kill her!" Yelled one of the villagers in the rioting mob. His friends all held everything from sledgehammers to katana's. Everyone was out for blood.

Hundreds of rioting mobs were going about killing random people that had any connection to Shinobi. Some were just grief stricken and maddened. Most of the people who lost loved ones to the massacre just wanted to destroy something.

The mobs had no organization at all. It formed not even an hour after the hundreds of gruesomely slain villagers had been found. It originally was very well formed since it was being headed by the council themselves. It got out of control however when the rest of the populace woke up.

Sayuri and the council told anyone that they could how the Hokage was a monster and freed the Demon to massacre a group of civilians, for not being loyal enough. Understandably it did not go over well.

Immediately afterwards anyone with a good relation to Naruto, including the Ichiraku's were mobbed and killed before the Hokage had even awoken. Hours after that happened the village was invaded by the inmates held at the shinobi prison, causing massive casualties and citing civil disobedience.

The Shinobi had been quick to respond once Tsunade had taken charge, but the damage had already been done. The entire village was entering a civil war with the Shinobi who felt supporting the will of fire and various missing ninja on one side, and Konoha's official military on the other. Now normally this would not even be a fair fight, but after the day's events so far with the prisoners having escaped many Shinobi declared that Tsunade was unfit to lead and decided to join the forming rebellion. Now with only six days until the Yondaime's arrival things for the village looked to be turning into a civil war similar to Kiri.

* * *

Konoha was burning. The sky was obscured by the black smoke from the burning city.

Hiruzen stood strong. In front of him stood four thousand, five hundred and fifty nine soldiers of various ranks. Behind them thousands more civilians. Besides him were his confederate officers. The officers included Anko Mitarashi, Might Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and lastly Yugao Uzuki.

His men kneeled to him and he smiled proudly, "Men and women of Konoha. The time for us to cure this corruption from our great nation has come!" He yelled.

After a decade Hiruzen's plans had come to fruitation. It was mostly thanks to the unexpected chaos afforded from the massacre. He had gathered together his supporters and plotted how to handle the situation. Freeing Naruto was their biggest priority, However they knew that with the village tightening security and the Yondaime arriving in one week they had no chance at freeing Naruto and forming a rebellion. Now though, with the rioting and massive upheaval after an unknown assailant massacred hundreds of villagers presumed to be Naruto by ignorant villagers, the time was ripe to start a rebellion against the corrupt regime.

Yells and shouts arose from his army, "Go Leader-Sama" were many of the most common yells. Women and men alike starred at him with admiration in their eyes and many in his ranks gave respectful nods.

Hiruzen beamed with happiness and tried to ignore the smoke and soot from the massive explosions going off nearby. He was standing on a makeshift stage. He enhanced his voice with chakra, "We do not have time but I will explain our next move. We will be moving out of Konoha with as many allies as possible." _'Forgive me Naruto but there isn't enough time.'_

He ran his eyes over his army to see if anyone would disagree.

Immediately people started shouting," Why are we rebelling if were just turning tail and running!" another started complaining, "I thought you were going to save us from that pig we call a Hokage." Many people started agreeing and the crowd got tense.

He stepped forward, "While I agree with you all I would like to remind you that we are heavily outnumbered, and only those damn idiots on the civilian council are giving us the chance to meet. Not everyone agreed with his statements regarding the civilian council but most agreed he was right on being outnumbered.

"Men and women of Konoha we will save this village. I swear to you that I will save as many people from this villages corruption as possible. Believe in me and follow me!" He yelled passionately.

The crowd started looked more cheery now and the former naysayers doubts vanished. The Sandaime looked so confident and strong to them, 'The Evil infecting this village has made you all forget that the Will of Fire burns brightly in each of you." He pointed to a small baby held by one of the civilian women.

The old man's eyes had a shine in them now, "I know that you will make the right choice. Now who will follow me! For the Will of Fire. For Hope!" He raised his right fist in the air.

Everyone slowly raised their fist and yelled, "For the Will of Fire. For Hope!"

His old heart ached at finally righting his wrongs, and knew he made the right decision.

"Alright, everyone, we will be forming a base of operations so follow me. My officers will lead you to our temporary base." He gestured to Anko, Yugao, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai.

"Sandaime-Sama, what of Anbu?" Gai asked worried.

He answered without a seconds pause, "That's simple. I will have the various ninja here form defensive positions and advance scouts to keep us well informed." He said reassuringly.

Filing out the crowd began departing to head off to their duties. Many of them were still waiting on orders and he knew that he was dealing with the burden of leadership. _'At least there isn't any paperwork this time.' _He shuddered.

* * *

The mobs were destroying everything in sight. Their hatred for the kyuubi overcame them. They viewed the Hokage as the one at fault for the Demons escape and were making every attempt to cause as much damage as possible. Since a few of the more deranged and sick missing ninja from the Shinobi prison decided to stay and exploit the situation the streets of Konoha were a very dangerous place to be.

Tsunade's clone at the moment was directing the Anbu captains to quell the rebelling civilians while Kakashi regrouped the forces stationed along the village wall. Once she had awakened and noticed the state of the village she immediately ran towards the Hokage tower, but it had been burned down by then. Deciding to head towards the Anbu headquarters she had been briefed about the situation before taking charge. Since then things only seemed to be getting progressively worse.

Tsunade was beyond angry now. First she wakes up with a hangover and then she finds out that someone had massacred hundreds of villagers. she felt rage against such an act against her village.

The Hokage at the moment could not recall a point in her entire life where she was more angry. Not only had the brat escaped her but the entire village was rebelling against her for it! Tsunade started to feel nervous, once the fourth got wind of the rebellion if she wasn't already dead by then she would probably wish she was.

Then it only got worse when she discovered the culprit behind such a monstrosity. Not even an hour after the event the civilian council were spouting venomous lies that she had organized the massacre itself. It was only too obvious to her just who had orchestrated such a thing.

She immediately ordered the civilian councils execution, only to find that her own ninja sided with the traitors!

'I will kill those slime. Those corrupt civilians have no clue who their dealing with!' She thought angrily. "Shizune what's the status of our forces" She yelled to her assistant.

She was currently in the Anbu Headquarters directing the forces.

"Not well. We currently have lost around 35% of our forces to the resistances propaganda and most of our available men are currently tied up fighting the civilian council."

Tsunade slammed her fist on the oak table and broke it. "That's not acceptable! Do you have any clue of what the Yondaime or that oaf Jiraiya will do to me if they find out about this!" She yelled in anger and partly fear.

Shizune was pale herself, 'I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I don't think the situation will get any better.

Anbu were currently running to and fro from the scene. She had put Kakashi in charge and told them she was in a private meeting with her assistant._ 'Crap. What do I do? If I stay here I'm finished!'_

_'Perhaps if I leave I could evade Jiraiya for some time. That bastard is one sick fuck and I won't stay around to become another one of his broken toys.' _Tsunade thought.

Shizune looked over the reports, "Lady Tsunade I believe that from the reports that the commercial district is being made into the Civilian Councils base of operations." Tsunade perked up at hearing that.

"The Shinobi council has taken charge in this crisis and is heading our forces to their defensive line. We expect heavy resistance considering many of the City's top Fuinjutsu and weapon manufactures are on their side." Shizune said solemnly.

Tsunade stood up, 'Shizune we need to leave very soon."

Shizune was shocked, "my lady, may I ask why?" she said in disbelief.

Tsunades had a frown marring her face, "I'm afraid that the Namikaze brat and Jiraiya won't be so forgiving about my situation. Those two are monsters and will do unspeakable things to us." She shuddered at a memory.

Shizune could not believe her ears, 'But Tsunade they are revered as hero's." she nearly shouted.

"I know that!" She said with a sharp tone.

Shizune recoiled from her master. Tsunade's face softened and she sighed.

"Look, Shizune. Your too young to know this but my teammate is evil. He's a monster to the core. It's beyond just being a pervert. " She said sadly.

Shizune was about to ask about it further when Tsunade walked towards the door, "Shizune come. Make a clone to take our place. We are leaving this hellhole."

She didn't argue the fact that they were abandoning their men. She never argued with her master, because life was easier that way.

Tsunade and Shizune's clone headed towards the front line. The commercial district. Massive chemical explosions were going off randomly in the city. The explosions sent flying shrapnel everywhere.

"This has got to stop now otherwise there won't be a village!" Yelled Shizune who was healing a fallen Jonin.

"I'm aware of that, which is why our first priority is getting the villagers to calm down then hunting down these rebelling traitors!"

Tsunade jumped onto the nearest building and enhanced her voice with chakra "Shinobi of Konoha gather and take control of our village, we will not let these rebels destroy us do you understand!"

The Konoha Shinobi roared in response and began to put down the rioting civilians harshly. Some of the more rowdy civilians were cut down and burned alive by the Jutsu wielding Shinobi. The Shinobi ran towards the commercial district dodging all assortments of weapons. The Civilians were easily torn apart and killed by the superior Shinobi. The Civilians weak defense and rebellion were ended just like that.

Thousands of Shinobi poured into the streets and brutally beat down any resisters.

Danzo Shimura led the charge against the Traitorous Civilian council. Beside him were Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akamachi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. The old man stepped in front of the trio and cracked a scowl.

They all stood on the rooftops of the commercial district. A crowd of rioting civilians stood below them. Hundreds of Anbu were positioned above the rooftops waiting for their orders. The crowd below them spotted them quickly and started getting even more rowdy.

"Die you monsters!" Yelled a man. He threw a bottle of booze at Danzo. One of his Root blocked it and the civilian received a Kunai to the head.

The man fell and the crowd went wild, "Die you monsters", "Evil creatures!" were commonly heard. The Mobs surged forward and started ramming the buildings with large makeshift battering rams.

Danzo's one visible eye narrowed in distaste. The Anbu were getting inpatient.

Danzo walked forward and glared down at the riots civilians below him, "The might of the hidden leaf stands soiled. Execute the old and make examples of them. Suppress the others and make them remember to not rise against the Leaf."' Danzo ordered his Army.

The trio gritted their teeth at him. Chouza whispered to Shikaku, "Do you think we can take the old bat out if we surprise him?

Shikaku elbowed him in the stomach, "Quiet, this man was once the Sandaime Hokage's equal. He could tear us to pieces"

Chouza quieted and scowled. The arid air made Shikaku's throat sore and he swore. He knew this whole situation was seriously fucked up. _'I don't know what happened to make Tsunade a Tyrant or who massacred all those people. This whole situation is a mystery.'_

* * *

Tsunade had a huge problem on her hands. Many of her top Shinobi had deserted. Not only that but a large number of the shinobi prisons inmates had escaped. Tensions were running high and she had no clue how things would play out.

Missing ninja's from the prison roamed the streets robbing and killing people at random. Many of them just ignored the riots altogether and went to the most expensive homes they could find.

Once such home belonged to 'Sayako Haruno'. Sakura's mother and a member of the civilian council. Sayako could not believe what was happening. First the village did not roll over for her, then these scoundrels had dared to break into her home while her daughter was at the Uchiha estate.

At the moment she had never been more scared in her life.

"Well hello there darling", bellowed one of the three very drunk men who had broken into her home. Now that she saw them clearly she recognized them as some of the Chunin she had paid to torture Naruto on his fifth birthday.

She regretted heavily deciding to lounge about in her mansion while the rest of the Council had a lofty war room. At least she would have been protected.

Sayako was backed into the wall with a frightened look on her face. "No please take anything you want but don't hurt me. Money, women, anything you name it."

"We only want you darling, and you will please us, won't you? After all we know about your whore of a daughter being on the same team as the Demon. It's time you pay for your association with the demon!"

Two of the men began closing in on Sayako. They began ripping her clothes off while the last one closed the door. The only sounds coming from inside for the next several hours were the screams of Sayako and the grunts of the men having their way with her.

* * *

Hiruzen breathed in deeply. The scent of blood, smoke, and death surrounded him like an age old friend. _'How long had it been since he was on the battlefield?_' Like an old friend he embraced the battlefield. He grew up during the time before the first Shinobi world war and lead the village during all three world wars. He was the Sandaime Hokage. Right now he wasn't the professor, he was the God of Shinobi.

Right now the rebels were heading towards the village gates with thousands of bloodthirsty enemies on their tail.

His army was well formed and hundreds of squads were battling on either side as the army and refugees escaped. He overlooked the thousands of fleeing Konoha citizens with sadness. His army was trying to make sure that none got hurt but such was war.

He stood on a high vantage point. He was standing on a large tower that gave him a good view of the city south of him. He overlooked the chaos south of him and was surprised. His army was steadily holding off the Enemy ninja but they were being rapidly pushed back by the superior numbers Tsunade commanded.

He grit his teeth, "Damn you Tsunade. This is your fault."

Explosions dotted the skyline painting a grim picture. The southern outer wall needed to be brought down to ensure their escape. He would need to do it himself. He shunshined close to the southern wall where his forces were arrayed and sped through handsigns. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Monkey king Enma" Enma appeared and glanced at Hiruzen with curiosity, "Hiruzen have you finally decided to kill the Namikaze brat?"

He chuckled, "Yes my old friend. Namikaze has had it coming for a long time. We must save pleasantries for later, we have a job to do yet again."

Enma looked at the forces arrayed against them. Kakashi lead the southern defense of one thousand chunin and gennin. Enma scowled, "War never changes." Enma transformed into his staff form and sprung into Hiruzens hand.

Kakashi and a Platoon of Konoha ninja defended the southern wall the rebels needed to get through to escape. The army was clinging vertically to the wall hundreds of feet in the air, and using katon jutu's to bombard the rebels from a distrance. "Don't let the rebel scum escape yelled Kakashi. He started performing the hand signs for 'Katon: Fire dragon Jutsu'

A large adamantine staff shattered through the entire stone wall they stood on. The staff retracted and extended rapidly destroying entire formations and decimating Kakashi's one thousand strong army in moments, however Kakashi was a seasoned veteran and knew who he was dealing with, "retreat!" Kakashi yelled.

The rapidly approaching Sandaime went through hand signs along with the thousands of approaching rebels, "Katon: Fireball Jutsu"

Unfortunately for the Konoha Shinobi it was too late. With the sound of a roar thousands of fireballs exploded, fire spreading onto the nearby trees turning those unfortunate enough to be in the fires path into ash's.

Kakashi had been fortunate to Kawarimi at the last second, but he had sustained a badly burned torso. The fire had burned through his right arm so badly the nerves were fried.

"Damn you rebel scum, I will be back!" Snarled Kakashi as he retreated with a limp arm.

"The Konoha forces are retreating, hurry evacuate before they regroup and send in the rest of the Jonin", Yelled a random rebelling Chunin.

* * *

"Again!" Tobi barked.

Naruto continued doing pushups. He was sweating profusely. _'This man is a slave driver_!" He thought.

It was three days after his escape and Naruto was undergoing the most rigorous training in his entire life. After Tobi had evaluated his skills he had decided that Naruto needed to be taught from the ground up, lest he die after his first taste of combat.

Tobi had him begin on the most important subjects for someone like him at the moment, Taijutsu and chakra control.

Once he had told Tobi he knew the Kage Bushin jutsu, the man had immediately seen the applications for chakra control and jutsu, but that wouldn't help with Taijutsu since they dispelled after one hit and couldn't build muscle mass.

So Tobi had developed a schedule for Naruto.

Every day Naruto would wake up at eight o'clock and train until night time in Taijutsu while his clones trained in the leaf floating, tree walking , and water walking exercises.

Now while these exercises would normally be easy for Naruto. Tobi had decided to make it more challenging by having the Naruto clones fight a copy of him while attempting them. However Tobi knew that he could not create anywhere close to the amount of clones Naruto could, including the fact that it only took one hit to make them disappear. These reasons mentioned would normally make the method seem impractical.

Tobi though had seen a way around this, he simply cast a high level area wide Genjutsu around the veritable army of clones and watched them reap the rewards fighting phantasms of himself.

Though it was an illusion they still moved around dodging the illusions thus improving their control by simulating a real fight. The clones got the perks of training without dispelling, though they could never train in Taijutsu besides possibly gaining reflexes faster.

Naruto at the moment was training very hard having learned the first few stances of the style Tobi called the Fist of the King. He was working on this when he noticed his Sensei was talking to at what first appeared to be a plant in a coat when he noticed it looked like a cross between a plant and a man. He decided to wait until his Sensei was done talking, though he looked like he was discussing something important.

He felt apprehensive about the plant man but he decided to withhold judgment.

Tobi was talking to Zetsu about the latest news from Konoha at the moment.

"Your sure that this is correct? He asked with an unreadable tone, although Zetsu who had been his only friend for a long time could detect the man's happiness.

"Yes, Konoha has just entered a civil war from what I have gathered. The city is in a state of chaos at the moment and the Hokage has been completely discredited. The rebelling side had fled the village with one fourth of konoha's strength to back it up and chances are high it might start its own ninja village.

Tobi laughed, "This is the best outcome we could have hoped for. While the major villages start panicking and make their alliances we can gather strength openly and finally become the sixth major village, though with the new rebellion in Konoha we might have seven or eight after all is said and done. Now while there's a slight chance the fourth ninja war could outbreak there's also an equal chance of fire country being put on lockdown similar to Kiri, and lower the chances of that happening. Still the possibility of Iwa or Kumo, maybe even Suna attacking the land of fire in a territory grab are high.

Tobi paced around exitedly, "Now as for the Hokage chances are that once the Yondaime hears of this he will either have her executed or harshly punished although with their current state I doubt he would execute her."

Zetsu nodded, "**Not to mention that fool Jiraiya would abandon Konoha in retaliation. In fact I can imagine Jiraiya jumping at the chance to implant a lust seal as punishment. Once the Yondaime arrives he will finally get what he has always wanted**." Explained Black Zetsu

Tobi thought about that, he could imagine Jiraiya using the situation Tsunade put herself in to implant her with a lust seal, after all he had always had a crush on her, not to mention she had escaped the CRA long enough. With the village in shambles and the economy in ruin she most likely would be condemned for her incompetence in letting the Jinchuuriki escape, and once the lust seal was implanted she would be begging to be fucked by any number of men who would volunteer to sire the new generation of the Senju clan.

The ideal actually brought a chuckle from him, after the end of it all the woman once hailed as Tsunade the Sannin and one of the strongest ninja ever born would become nothing more than a whore, so consumed by lust that she would beg any man to take her.

He was interrupted from his inner musing by Naruto. "Sensei who is this", asked Naruto. He pointed at Zetsu with a questioning look.

Tobi decided that since Naruto would be his apprentice that he could know the identity of Akatsuki's spy, after all who better to look after the Kyuubi Jinchuurki then the most amazing sensor ninja he knew.

"This is Zetsu, he is the spy and information gatherer of Akatsuki. He is also the one who will be training you in the sensor skill, and stealth once you have reached Jonin strength." Explained Tobi.

"Why can't I train in stealth now, after all I think I have a little experience considering I stole the forbidden scroll." he asked with curiosity.

"That's simple" replied white Zetsu

"Although you have displayed impressive stealth for your age, especially the fact you managed to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit no less! However stealth isn't your most important priority at the moment. Your training has been sabotaged to the point you barely know the basics and you can't break a Genjutsu to save your life. At the moment you would die the second you encountered a sensor ninja since you won't be able to fight them off." Explained Zetsu with a neutral expression.

Naruto realized that Zetsu was right. If he did not have the basics down it wouldn't matter how stealthy he was. The second he was discovered he would be killed.

"Sorry Zetsu-San for questioning you" Naruto said with embarrassment.

"Nonsense you are an aspiring Shinobi and should be curious, if you were not curious I would think you overconfident especially with your lack of training." Replied Zetsu with a smile.

"Enough Naruto, get back to your kata's and Zetsu lets continue this somewhere more discreet."

"Hai Tobi-Sama." Zetsu went to the far end of the training field and waited for Tobi to come over.

Before Tobi went to join Zetsu he gave Naruto the last instructions for the day. "Alright Naruto you have worked quite hard today so I will allow you to roam around the village and get acquainted to your new home. Report to the central tower when you decide your done. Here is the badge you will show the guards once you get there, it will identify you as an affiliate of the Akatsuki and they will let you in no questions asked."

Naruto nodded.

"Do not lose this understood." Tobi said as he handed Naruto a badge with red clouds decorating it.

"Hai Tobi-Sensei I will make sure not to lose it, and I will be there before dark."

"Alright I'll be going but don't cause a scene" Tobi walked away with zetsu.

Naruto was now alone. He took a few minutes to appreciate the city. He saw spires of all shapes and sizes. "_Wow I can't imagine how long it must have taken to build this_."

He started walking through the city. The damp rocky ground beneath his feet reminded him how far away he was from his birthplace.

"_I still can't believe how easy Sensei got me out of that hellhole. Once second I was in Konoha and the next I was halfway across the world_."

Sure it was always raining but the city held a beauty of its own. The city was completely made of metal with skyscrapers rising into the sky. The entire city had a maze of networks and crosswalks to get from one section of the city to another. If he had a guess it was both designed to allow for easy travel and to provide a tactical defense in case the city was invaded.

Having finished gazing at the city he began to walk along one of the streets that was bustling with activity. The sights and smells of the various goods the merchants were selling amazed him. The crowd was huge at this hour with hundreds walking and scurrying past him with their own business to attend too. Bakers sold loafs of fresh bread on the street and people were loudly bartering for high priced foods. He spotted a young woman around his age with all assortment of jewelry adorning her.

He stopped a passing man in his thirties. "Hey can you tell me where I can find some ramen."

The man looked at him with a smile, "Sure kid." He pointed to a little stand past the bakery.

"Thanks." Naruto waved at the man and ran to the little shop.

When he walked in he found a heavenly aroma in the air. The scent of Freshly cooked ramen wafted in the air.

The bell jingled and a women in her twenties with red hair turned around.

"Hello and welcome to the best ramen stand in Amegakure." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." he took a seat and looked at the menu. He noticed a darkly dressed man next to him. The man had a black cloak on with its hood pulled up. The man had a huge scythe on his back.

He poked the man on his shoulder, "Hey, what do you think I should order, mister?"

The man turned his head towards him but his hood shadowed his face, "I think you should order the Miso Ramen, child." he said in a deathly hollow voice.

Naruto felt chilled by the man's voice, but he put it off to stress. He Looked at the menu and looked at the Miso ramen.

He looked up to order and noticed the man had vanished. "_Calm down. He was probably just very fast." _He told himself.

He shook it off, "I would like to order the Miso ramen Please."

The Kindly lady looked at him concerned, "Sure kid. It will be up in a minute."

"_Maybe if I start a conversation I can get over this paranoia. Damn Konoha_." He looked at the smiling women, "Excuse me but what is your name?"

The woman looked at him with a smile, "My name is Toka. I am the proud owner of this ramen stand."

He blinked, "So you're the owner of your own restaurant already" He asked amazed.

She nodded, "I bought this stand two years ago and I've been in business ever since. Customers like the change from the usual eateries around here. I like to imagine that one day my restaurant will become a huge sprawling business." She said proudly.

"I think you stand a pretty good chance." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and why would you think that?"

He smirked, "Because you're the only ramen stand around here. I'll be your number one customer." He said excited.

She laughed, "I'm sure you will. Now eat up" She presented him his Miso ramen and laid it on the table.

He picked up the bowl and started eating with gusto, "_This place is already awesome. No one hates me so far and the food is delicious!_" He thought.

After he finished eating he thanked Toka and walked outside. It was still daylight and he was already more happy then he had ever been in Konoha.

Naruto was overwhelmed by the life in this place, certainly Ame was flourishing considering it was not ravaged in the third Shinobi war, after Hanzo scared off any invaders that dared to cross the border. The only fighting that seemed to have happened recently was that Hanzo had been overthrown by the new God of Ame called Pein.

While Naruto wasn't sure what to make of Pein. Tobi had assured him that Pein was a friend and that he would watch over him to make sure that he was safe at all times. He wasn't certain though, he had seen Shinobi everywhere but none seemed to be paying attention to him, in fact he had never seen Pain at all. The only constant in his entire stay at Ame being the never ending rain. He did feel as if he was being watched, though whenever he looked where he thought he saw something he only noticed a shifting in the air, as if something big was moving in plain sight.

Looking through the throng of people he noticed some people his age wearing Ame headbands and decided to interact with them. Maybe his new start would be happy after all.

The children his age noticed him and beckoned him over. Naruto saw an opportunity to interact with kids his age, so he complied. There were around six or seven children of various ages.

"Hey you with the blond hair, are you new around here" Asked one of the kids with brown hair. The kid who asked him the question was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with the Ame symbol on the back.

Naruto blinked at the question. He had never been asked such a question.

"Ummm"

"Taru give him some room" said a blue and red haired girl standing near him.

"Excuse me what's your name?" Naruto asked the red haired girl who looked about fourteen years of age.

She blushed "oh sorry my name's Mabui" she said with a blush.

"My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you" Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"Also these are my friends" Mabui said as she introduced the other seven kids standing around her. All were around fourteen years of age.

Looking towards Naruto was one of the girls who looked interested in him. She had green hair. She had tan skin and was wearing black biker shorts with a blue short sleeved shirt. He thought she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

Looking at Naruto she decided he looked friendly, so she decided to see if he wanted to hang out. She stepped forward to the front of the group.

"My name is Fu would you like to have fun some time?" asked the now revealed Fu.

He stared into her orange eyes and grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I would love to have some fun with you Fu." He said excited.

Naruto was perplexed. It wasn't often many people wanted to do something with him but he wouldn't turn down the opportunity.

Fu was like Naruto in a way. She had been brought to Amegakure by Akatsuki much like Naruto, except she had encountered them completely by chance when trying to escape from Takigakure. Takigakure had treated her terribly. The Shinobi had stopped her from interacting with any of the villagers and on the rare chance she did they looked at her with fear and scorn. Fu had been loyal to the Akatsuki ever since that day, henceforth viewing them as her saviors.

Fu was excited that Naruto looked interested in her offer. _'He's so cute'_ she inwardly blushed thinking he was handsome. "Naruto before we do that would you like me to show you around the village."

Naruto nodded "Sure thing Fu I would be happy to see the village."

Seeing that Naruto was willing she turned to her other friends "Hey I'm going to show Naruto around the village okay."

"Sure thing Fu we will see you later" replied one of the kids named Amaru

Fu motioned for Naruto to follow her. "The area we are in right now in near the center of the village called the Market district' Fu explained.

She pointed her hand to the south. "This direction is where the majority of the residents live, though I live in the central tower."

Naruto was surprised "Hey I also live in the central tower. My Sensei told me to show the guards a badge to let me in if I needed anything." Naruto explained and showed the badge.

Fu felt shock overcome her before relaxing realizing that he must be special or like her.

"I see that your special for Akatsuki to have brought you in. Are you a Jinchuuriki like me?" She asked.

Naruto was the shocked one now realizing he had been conversing with a fellow Jinchuuriki.

He felt elated. "Yes I'm the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. I was betrayed by my former village" He spat the last word. "I will never return to that pit."

Fu feeling his pain similar to her own decided to trust Naruto, though she didn't really know him. "Naruto trust me. The people here are very kind and would never hold your burden against you. They have felt pain too and know right from wrong.

"Thank you Fu, I can tell we will become great friends." Naruto said.

Fu felt her eyes start to water. Naruto held out his hand, "shake on it?" He said.

She burst into tears, "Definitely" They shook hands and a beautiful friendship was formed.

Fu deciding that Naruto was ready started leading him around the residential district showing him the various homes and land.

Naruto felt what could only be happiness. 'I can't believe how happy my life has been since joining Tobi. I've already made a new friend."

He walked by countless people as Fu lead him on a journey he would not soon forget. He walked along and noticed a nice three storey house that looked luxurious. She looked at him with her mischievous orange eyes and he felt his heart speed up. He tried not to show it.

Fu had noticed Naruto's breathing get higher but she assumed he was only tired from such a long day. Naruto was inwardly sweating, _'Get a grip on yourself. You've just met her and she's probably not interested in you_.'

The metal pathway lead them to a two storey building that had a chimney and was primarily made out of wood. Fu whistled at the nice log cabin. "Naruto would you believe how much this much cost?"

Naruto turned towards her and smiled, "No clue."

She huffed, 'Your no fun. " She gripped his hand and lead him to the next house. He was feeling completely awkward though he did not voice it. Naruto never had a girl take interest in him, so this was very new to him.

Her warm touch made him feel alive in ways he had never imaged. He struggled to understand these new feelings. _'What is wrong with me? I feel something for someone I just met. I don't like Fu, Do I_?

Fu was feeling quite happy with herself. She had found a new friend and he was quite handsome. 'Hehe. I can't wait to show him this nice meadow I like to train in.'


	4. Chapter Four: Dream come true

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Four: Dream come true

Author Notes: For some odd reason when I uploaded chapter three it didn't update on the site and almost no one reviewed it. Anyone think this rewrite is better than the last?

I will be introducing very few OCs into this story. I'm making that clear. This is an AU but I don't like adding too many new characters. I will keep trying to make the revealed changes as unconfusing as possible.

* * *

After Leading him around the only park Ame had Fu could not help but check out Naruto. She noticed that he looked quite dashing in what she had to guess were new cloths. He was wearing black Anbu pants with a dark red loose sleeve shirt and a purple coat with red flames at the bottom. Looking at him Fu let her imagination wonder and blushed.

_'I just met him. Don't go there_" she told herself.

'**You never were very subtle Fu**.' Chomei laughed.

Chomei and Fu had a special relationship that only Jinchuuriki could have. Ever since the girl was young her Bijuu had acted as a surrogate mother. Chomei had taught the girl right from wrong just as the Sage had taught her.

_'Comon I'm not that obvious. Right?"_ Fu asked her Bijuu.

Chomei laughed, "**Girl if your teacher knew how much time you think about boys he would train you into the ground**. **In fact..."**

Fu blushed as Chomei sent her mental images of what Fu wanted to do with Naruto.

Fighting down her urges before she made a mess. she hid her hand which had started to become sweaty and quickly turned around with a red blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Fu is something wrong you look a little feverish" Naruto asked with concern.

Now Naruto is not dense in any way, but he had never had a girl much less one as pretty as Fu seem interested in him, so he was almost clueless when it came to girls, besides what he had read in Icha Icha books. Though he did feel a little suspicious on why she seemed so red in the face. He decided he didn't want to call out his new friend on it and seem like a pervert.

"It's... It's nothing Naruto I just feel a little hot is all." Fu answered quickly the red blush still present.

Now Naruto knew she was lying. It was raining and chilly though he was suspicious at first he definitely knew why she was acting this way now, but he decided to play it off for now.

"Ah I understand lets go look at the rest of the village."

"Sure Follow me" Fu answered though she still felt slightly flush, though the rain hid it. Chomei was laughing at her predicament to her eternal embarrassment.

A few hours flew by with the two wondering about town. Naruto felt awesome. "I can't believe how cool today is. I met a cool new friend and I have the best house in the whole village." he looked towards the giant tower that he would live in.

Fu still held his hand and he did not know how to feel about her. He had just met her but he did not feel anything he had felt for his friends in Konoha. "_Do I like her_" He asked himself.

He felt Fu tug on his hand and the duo walked inside a ramen stand. Fu plopped down on a seat and he sat down next to her. Fu beamed at him and he felt himself _warm up_.

"What do you want Naruto? " She asked.

He took a thinking pose, " I think I'll have the Miso ramen. "

The shops chef nodded at him and Toka walked to the counter. "I see your back." She said.

He laughed, "Ya, I've been on a tour around town with my new friend." He said.

Toka looked at Fu and smiled, 'I know you. Your that young girl that kami-Sama brought back a few months ago."

Fu squirmed in embarrassment. She was not familiar with praise, 'I was simply passing by." She said shyly.

Toka started washing the counter, "I wouldn't say such a thing. Kami-Sama only brings in the best. He is our villages savior and would only bring blessed spirits into the village.'

Naruto was confused, 'Kami-Sama?"

Toka stopped cleaning. She had a confused expression, "Oh I must have forgotten. You must not have had a chance to meet Kami-Sama yet."

Naruto was curious, "Who is this Kam-Sama you speak of."

She chuckled, "I'm sure he will meet you very soon young man."

Fu leaned into his ear, "His name is Pein but don't tell anyone I said that."

He felt his pulse race when he felt her hot breath on his ear and gulped. He knew he would be meeting Pein very soon from what Tobi had told him.

He noticed Fu had was still leaning against him. Before he could say something Toka brought them their food. He sighed in relief, 'Let's dig in."

Fu's face stretched as she saw Naruto gulp down his food in Gusto. 'No one beats me' she thought. She dug into her bowl matching Naruto.

Toka sweat dropped seeing the two eating faster then she thought was humanly possible.

Only moments later the duo had finished eating and Naruto belched. 'Ahhh. That was a good Meal. "

Fu rubbed her stomach, "I agree. Good cooking Toka."

Toka smiled, "Come back anytime you two.

Naruto laughed, "Will do. "

Fu grabbed him by the hand and laughed. "Come on Naruto your Tour isn't over yet." He felt himself get dragged along and groaned. _'Can't this woman give me a break?'_

Fu meanwhile was thinking about her new blond companion. "_I can't resist him. I know, I'll set up a situation where he will definitely fall for me" she thought inwardly. _Little did she know Kyuubi was subtly releasing Pheromones when He felt Chomei's presence.

Leading Naruto through the Military district they felt the countless eyes of the nearby Shinobi watching their every move and sizing them up. After not deeming them a threat which took all of three seconds they went back to their business, selling various Shinobi wares and attending to the various customers.

Noticing the temporary looks sent their way Naruto felt curious. "Hey Fu why did they look at us suspiciously for a second."

"That's because we are not their usual customers. Here in Ame most foreigners are looked at with caution because they usually aren't here with good intentions." Fu answered.

"I see, were you looked at with distrust when you first got here" Naruto asked.

"No I wasn't. I can probably attribute that to the fact I'm not too old and that the adults here are more tolerant to most" she answered honestly.

Seeing the inherent logic Naruto agreed. Looking at the sky he noticed it was becoming dark. "Hey Fu I'm going to head to the central tower I promised my Sensei that I would be there before night time.

Fu seeing that they lived at the same place decided to lead the way "Alright follow me since we live at the same place, I'll show you the way, but don't forget.

Once they got near the tower the guards asked them for their IDs which they handed over. After checking them to make sure they were real they were motioned through. Inside they found the tower was decorated like a military fortress with the architecture being tactically thought out. Not only was the entire tower built with chakra resistant metal but the entire tower had built in traps and mazes that could be activated at a moment's notice. Appreciating the grandiosity of the place Naruto soon found himself walking up the almost never-ending stairway up.

Naruto was irritated at the stairway, 'Hey Fu how long until we get to... wherever were going.'

Fu stopped and looked at him, 'We need to check in with Pein so you can get settled in. He lives on the top floor." He groaned. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Naruto but we will have to walk all the way.'

He did not bother reply and just let her take his hand. He felt awkward at first but now he just let it happen. He was too shy to deny the Green haired girl. Secretly inside he wanted something to happen he just did not know what.

Finally after navigating countless flights of stairs they found themselves at the door to the village leaders office. The pair walked inside.

The office was the definition of Spartan with only the ornate oak desk in the center while the leader of the village was turned around facing the city, the ever present rain making a tapping sound against the glass.

"Welcome Naruto, Fu" with that the leader turned around and revealed himself. Sitting in the chair was a tall and lean man with fair skin, orange hair, and the most unusual eyes. He had metal piercings all over his face. His eyes were a metallic blue with three concentric lines and a small pupil. Last he had the cloak that his Sensei Tobi wore.

Naruto asked the question nagging at him, "Who are you?"

Fu looked over at him while the apparent leader of the village decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Pein. I am the leader of Amegakure and the leader of Akatsuki" the man now revealed as Pein explained with a dead tone.

He was about to disagree when he figured he would ask his sensei later. "Okay but where is my Sensei. He said to meet him here" Naruto asked

"Your sensei is a colleague of mine and he is currently standing behind you" Pain replied

Turning about in shock revealed that Tobi indeed had been standing right behind him the entire time. "I'm disappointed Naruto, I expected you to be aware of your surroundings, though with your lack of experience it can't be helped" Tobi chastened.

Pain apprised the situation before telling them what he had planned on. "Seeing as it is late and you two have had quite the day you can return in the morning. You will be sharing a room with Fu for the time being and I won't hear any arguments." Pein finished.

Pein wanted both of the Jinchuuriki in one spot so if the Bijuu got unleashed it would be easier to subdue them. He did not care about their personal feelings in the least.

Brightening up and seeing an opportunity Fu instantly agreed. He was not given a chance to protest when Fu grabbed him and flew out the door with him in tow.

As the rooms flew by one by one he had one thought, _'What Have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

Mikokado stared at Konoha from his perch. The city was still smoking from its sudden civil war days earlier. He was the highest Authority in the land except the daimyo himself. He wore Green colored Samurai armor. His eyes glowed an ethereal purple to his men's eternal confusion.

The city had been heavily ravaged by the time the Daimyo's forces had arrived to help restore order. By then the Rebels had escaped and the Civilian councils forces subdued.

A samurai handed him a scroll. He opened it and read it slowly. Revulsion filled him and he crushed the scroll beneath his armored fist.

Tsunade the Fifth Hokage had defected and become a nuke nin. Mikokado was a samurai of the Highest order and had been ordered by the Daimyo to take control of Konoha in her absence.

His Samurai moved into Konoha like a well oiled machine. They had been trained specifically to handle civil disorder. They responded to every command professionally and without question.

Most of the civilians had been subdued by the Shinobi already so it made his job all the easier. He walked through the front gates of the village. One of the huge doors was completely demolished.

Dried blood and ash covered every street and corner of the village. Mikokado walked past the market district taking note of every defiled body. He eyed every detail extensively.

"strangled_, hung, gutted, raped, eaten alive, crucified, killed by Genjutsu_," He took note of everything. This was the spot that had sparked the whole fiasco and he knew better then to take a scene at face value.

Two veteran samurai flanked him. From their disgusted grimace he guessed even they were not familiar with this kind of barbarism.

He walked briskly to the rebuilt Hokage tower. The old hokage tower had been replaced by the beginning of a monolithic fortress. Still in construction it gleamed black as night. Dark iron plates covered it almost entirely. Mikokado snorted at the fortress. He did not care how they built it so fast or why, he only wanted to assert his dominance over these frail ninja.

When he got to the Hokage tower an Anbu with a hawk mask appeared. "Welcome Lord Mikokado."

He laughed, "'Enough with the pleasantries, bring me to your council before I end you."

The Anbu nodded stiffly and he was lead into the tower. He walked past countless secretaries and paper pusher Ninja along his way to the 'esteemed council'

Mikokado finally arrived at the double doors that marked the council chambers. As he walked in Mikokado found the Council waiting quietly inside.

The entire Shinobi council was assembled along with a quarter of the old civilian council. The old civilian council had over twenty seats and now only six members were left. The ones alive currently are the ones who were either too smart or afraid to join their fellow members in treason.

Danzo Shimura sat at the head of the table with Nara Shikkaku and Inoichi Yamanaka at his side. The rest consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, Choza Akamachi, Shibi Aburame, Ibiki morino, Hyuuga Hiashi, Homura Mitoado, Koharu utatane and lastly Sasuke Uchiha.

Danzo faced Mikokado with an air of caution and barely veiled anger. Danzo stood up with the rest of the council, "Welcome Lord Mikokado. I hope your journey was pleasant" Danzo said with fake kindness.

Mikokado laughed harshly, "Don't shower me with your pathetic false kindness worm."

Danzo's visible eye held visible anger and he gripped his cane harshly, 'My apologies Lord Mikokado I did not mean to insult you or the Fire Daimyo by proxy."

Mikokado let a sneer cross his face.

Shikkaku spoke up, "I'm sure were all very stressed with this recent disaster. Why don't we start this meeting"

Homura and Koharu walked forward to shake hands with Mikokado, "We of the honorable council would like to welcome you." Koharu said kindly.

Mikokado shook her hand and faced Homura. Homura smiled at him nervously, 'I'm sure my fellow council member did not mean to insult you my lord. Danzo is just stressed."

Mikokado regarded Homura with nothing less than utter apathy, "I care not for your diplomacy or false kindness. I'm only here to take charge of this village by the fire Daimyo's order. Until the fourth returns you are all under my command, understood."

The civilians that were around were too afraid but Hiashi stood up. "Why should we follow a Samurai of all things. I don't care if your under the Daimy...ACK"

Mikokado appeared before him faster than anyone could follow. Mikokado sheathed his sword with a click and everyone wondered what had happened.

Hiashi was wide eyed and seemed unusually pale. "Impossible" he muttered. Lines appeared all over him and blood leaked out. Hiashi slumped apart into thousands of Pieces and everyone let out a gasp.

"Lord Mikokado what is the meaning of this" Danzo yelled.

Everyone was standing up with their weapons ready. Before Danzo could utter another word an enormous pressure weighed them down. The force was so crushing all of the civilians passed out and the Shinobi council was forced to their knees.

Mikokado stepped in front of Danzo and drew his sword. The blades metal was black and had a reddish sheen. "I am above you both in station and power worm."

Danzo gritted his teeth, "You may be the 'Bane of the Shinobi' but we are the primary Military force of the Daimyo. You won't kill us."

Mikokado glared at the worm before him, "That may be but you forget your place. I have been put in charge until the time the Yondaime arrives. I will not tolerate any disrespect from cowardly scum like yourself.'

Danzo sucked in breath and stayed his tongue. He knew he would meet the wrong end of a blade if he insulted the Fire Daimyo's emissary and such a powerful warrior. _'I will make sure to convince Minato to kill this man once he returns. He is a wild card._'

Mikoado's gaze bore into Danzo. Danzo slowly stood down on one knee. "Forgive me my lord I did not mean to disrespect an honorable warrior such as yourself." He said humbly.

Mikokado laughed harshly and sheathed his blade. "I will remember that scum." He looked at the rest of the council that was near comatose.

"Remember this Shinobi. I will be running this village. Any who dishonor me will commit seppuku or I will execute them myself. This village will be run by way of Bushido.

Tsume gasped, "You can't do that!"

Mikokado slapped her in the face and gripped her harshly by the hair. "Listen slut. Women do not take up the sword. You are a harlot that I would put down If I didn't think you so beautiful.'

Tsume felt the man smell her hair and felt fear enter her heart. "Yes I think you would do fine for a lay." Mikokado chuckled darkly and let her go.

He looked at the pathetic council before him, 'Remember that I own you and by extension the Daimyo. Follow me unconditionally and we will have no trouble." He left the room and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

One of the civilians shakily stood up and asked the question on everyone's mind, "Lord Danzo who is that Man?"

Shikkaku and Inoichi glanced at each other as did Koharu and Homora. Danzo sat down in a heap, "That man is the paragon of the Fire Country's army and the Daimyo's right hand man. He has been alive for as long as Konoha's existed and very strong."

Inoichi himself was curious now, "I knew he was strong but how has he been alive that long?"

Koharu answered him, "There have long been rumors that he stole Lord Hashirama's blood in their last bout and has used it to live this long. They were never confirmed and the man's station makes him almost untouchable."

Danzo continued where Koharu left off, "besides that the man is very mysterious. No one besides the late lord Hashirama and Uchiha Madara have ever lived after fighting him. Neither of the aforementioned two are alive and they never told a word of each other's abilities."

The council gasped. Many were shocked that someone with that kind of power was still alive.

Shikkaku spoke up, 'If he's that powerful then why haven't we heard about him?"

Danzo grimaced, "That is because like I said no one has lived after they fought him. He also likes to stay in the royal palace in his old age and teach the Guardian twelve."

* * *

Jiraiya was not having the best week so far. He had started his week with the imprisonment of the Demon brat, although Jiraiya knew he was just a normal kid, not that he cared either way, everything was for the betterment of Konoha. Children were just another sacrifice that each generation made to keep the tree that was konoha strong and healthy.

He compared children to nutrients, they were vital to the healthy state of the tree and they were vital to the next generations development. Something that he often compared to acorns and the budding of saplings.

Now Jiraiya may be one of the most carefree Shinobi that anyone knew, but those that really knew him saw a cold and calculating Shinobi who wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep his village at the top.

Right now Jiraiya was heading toward Tsunades reported position. At first he was dismayed that another teammate had betrayed Konoha, then he was ecstatic. Once he found her he could legally do anything he wanted with her. As a traitor she had no rights afforded to her by the Daimyo or otherwise.

Jiraiya stood still preparing himself for sage mode. He knew that time was precious and he was the only one capable of tracking down Tsunade before she got out of Fire country. His features began getting more toad like with warts appearing on his face and gaining bar shaped pupils.

Once he had gained enough stored energy he blasted off heading towards her signature. "_Tsunade I don't know whether you realize it or not but your already mine!"_ he thought with a perverted undertone.

As he started to gain on her trail he made the RAM hand sign triggering a seal far away that he had made in preparation a few days before incase such an event might occur.

Tsunade and Shizune had almost made it to the border near grass country. They had been walking at a civilians pace to avoid suspicion. They had made good time when they stopped for a break in a grassy field. They were about to take off again when a seal suddenly appeared on Tsunades neck and started glowing. Immediately feeling her strength waning and unbearable pain she fell to the ground.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled

"No stay away Shizune that pervert Jiraiya must have put a seal on me. You must get away before he gets here!"

Noticing her masters serious tone she ran for the border leaving her master to her fate. "_I'm so sorry lady Tsunade_" Shizune thought. She was crying as she fled.

Five minutes later, slowly walking towards her from the south with a confident step was none other than Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a sick perverted smile on his face that she had always hated. Now just a few feet away he stopped. That sickening perverted smile still in place.

"Well Tsunade it looks like you fucked up, now I'm going to have the pleasure of fucking you up" He said he in a Rhyme then chuckled.

Cursing him for his disgusting view of her she tried standing only for the seal to glow brightly and feel excruciating pain.

"Tsunade you must underestimate me, Jiraiya, Konohagakures's greatest spymaster and second greatest seal master to not have built in an obedience function into my seal" Jiraiya asked with a chortle.

"No, But I thought that you weren't complete scum, but I'll admit I'm no saint myself." She replied through gritted teeth.

Jiraiya snorted "Please Like I care, the only thing that matters is that you're the last Senju and it's time for you to bear strong children for the betterment of the village. Don't worry you will enjoy it and in time you will even beg for it." he ended his statement with a discreet hand seal

Tsunades fear started to disappear which confused her, until she started to feel incredible lust. She tried to resist, but it was useless, soon her thoughts were dictated by images of Jiraiya dominating her. Her loins started burning and she visibly started sweating and panting. The seal soon made her forget why she was even trying to resist.

Jiraiya seeing that his classic Lust seal had taken effect he decided to start the new generation of Senju right here and now. "hehe Minato might want some of this when he gets back." he thought inwardly.

Jiraiya noticed Tsunade was fumbling with his belt. He started groping her. Right before he fucked her for the rest of the day he summoned a toad to let Mikokado know the mission was a success.

* * *

Fu finally let him go and plopped onto his bed. He mock glared at his Green haired friend. "Could you have at least let me walk for once without dragging me along?" Naruto asked with irritation.

Fu blushed, "I didn't mean it like that."

Naruto sighed, 'It's ok Fu." He looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes, "So...Which bed is yours?"

Fu looked at the Bed he was laying on which had purple colored bedsheets then at the only other bed which had crimson colored bed sheets. "I'll take the one you're on." She said.

He nodded. He walked over to the crimson bed and jumped. He landed on his stomach and laughed. Fu looked over at him with a curious expression, "What's so funny?"

He laid his head on a pillow and looked over at his friend. Fu was laying on her bed and he could not help but admire how beautiful she was. Fu's gorgeous green hair covered her left eye and she was splayed on her bed. "_Beautiful_"

"Naruto?" her voice shook him brought him back to reality and he realized he'd been staring. He laughed, 'I was just thinking about how much better I have it here than I did in Konoha."

She smirked at him, "If your life was anything like mine I can see why."

He waved her off, "It wasn't really that bad until the end. I realized I was living a lie and someone very nice helped me escape." He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing.

Fu leaned in to listen but realized Naruto wasn't going to elaborate anytime soon. Naruto was laying on his bed facing away from her. She sighed and closed her eyes. The next day would be a very special one for them.

Naruto woke up with a yawn. He opened his eyes and sunlight streaked through the window. "_And I wonder what today has in store for me_."

He jumped out of bed and looked at his new room. "Not very homely." Indeed the room was very Spartan with only two beds and a bathroom. He looked over at Fu and found her sprawled on the bed with the blankets twisted everywhere. She was clad only in a bra and panties.

He felt his pants tighten and blushed, "_I better get going. I don't want Fu to think I'm a perv_."

unbeknownst to him Fu was wide awake. _'Dang what do I need to do to get his attention?' _She thought.

He threw on his form fitting clothes after taking a shower and headed out. He assumed Fu would join him after she woke up. "_I wonder why she's acting so clingy... Must be a girl thing_' he thought.

He walked out the door and spotted the dreadfully long stairway. The drab colors of the spire annoyed him as he walked up to the top floor. Step after step had him anticipating his meeting with Pein. He seemed like a nice guy but that could just be an act. Konoha had manipulated him for years.

They had played him like a fiddle. He was nothing more than a tool to be used and discarded on their whim. He would not submit again!

He was drawn out of his inner turmoil when he arrived at his destination. The hard oak door that marked the entrance to Pein's abode was in front of him. "_Relax. He seems reasonable enough._ "

He knocked on the door and waited. "Come in" Came Pein's monotonous voice.

He walked inside slowly and closed the door. He faced the reputed god of Ame with a respectful bow. Pein's stare bore into him and he suppressed the urge to flinch.

Pein(Deva Path) sat in his chair with Konon at his side. Pein's metallic purple Rinnegan eyes held nothing but apathy in them as he regarded Naruto. "I see your up early just as I asked." He said, even though they both knew it was an order.

Naruto stepped forward, "Pein-Sama If I may ask what do you want of me?"

Pein's left eye twitched, "I am aware that my associate recruited you."

Naruto nodded. Pein regarded him with veiled suspicion, "I see...he has told you of his intention to induct you into Akatsuki yes?"

"Yes, he told me that I would be trained by Akatsuki and become a member once my skill level is ascertained." Naruto said.

"Correct, You will become the Akatsuki's judgment upon Konohagakure. I'm sure you won't disappoint me." Pein said.

Naruto shook his head, "Of course not. I hate that shithole."

Pein smirked, "That's good to hear... Naruto. I would have hated to kill you if you held any loyalty to Konoha."

Naruto gulped. _'This just reminds me that I need watch myself. I might enjoy living here but this guy isn't one to joke around_.'

Konan had been silent the whole time but Naruto felt like she was staring at him. Naruto stood silently in front of Pein while he read papers on his desk. Naruto looked at Konan at the corner of his eye and found her looking at him strangely...

'_Why is she looking at me like that..._' Naruto thought.

Konan was sending him a sultry grin, while standing behind Pein. She smirked and looked at him like a predator. He almost sweat dropped when Pein looked up. "Naruto I will begin training you tomorrow morning as per your sensei's instructions."

He almost fell over. Pein was teaching him?

Pein stood up from his chair, "Tomorrow I will begin instructing you. be prepared as I will not tolerate failure." Pein said with a harsh tone.

He nodded, "I will not fail you Pein-Sama."

"Your dismissed then." Pein motioned for the door. Naruto walked outside and calmly walked back to his room.

Once the door closed Pein glared at the door which the blond had walked out of. He turned to Konan, "Should we eliminate him?"

Konan took a thoughtful expression, "We should not trust him. That Madara is shady and any pawn of his should not be trusted."

Pein sighed, "We cannot take on Madara as of yet, but I need someone to watch over him. I want you to try to get as close as possible to the boy understood."

"I doubt he would let me get close if he had ill intentions Nagato." Konan said wistfully.

Pein walked over to the opening in his room that lead outside to a narrow ridge. The constant rain thumped against the metal. He turned his back to Konan as he looked outside. "I will leave the boy in your hands. If he is as innocent as he appears I want you to sway him to us and away from Madara."

"And how do you expect me to do that." She asked.

Pein glanced at her with his cold metallic eyes, "I'll leave that to you."

_'I want you to seduce him and make him loyal to us' _Was the unspoken command.

Konan knew the conversation was finished and not for the last time she silently wept for her apathetic friend.


	5. Chapter Five: New Beginnings

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Five: New Beginning's

Author Notes: This chapter is mostly plot development. It will go back to Naruto soon and stay that way for most of the story.

* * *

Jiraiya was feeling the best he had in years. After he was finished taking Tsunade in every position imaginable he had knocked her out and hefted her over his shoulder. His time with Tsunade over he was feeling quite content. He was so into his bliss that he almost missed the crunch of feet hitting the ground. Looking over to the sound of the new arrival he gasped.

Standing in front of Jiraiya was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. "Minato" Jiraiya muttered in surprise.

Walking closer revealed the Yondaime in his classic outfit with a white cloak and flame design with the Konoha jonin flak jacket.

Meeting Jiraiya's gaze after looking at the naked and bleeding form of Tsunade Minato let out a chuckle. "Hello Jiraiya it seems you had some fun here."

Jiraiya returned the jab with a lecherous leer. "You know Minato you could always join me, I think this slut might be too much for just me."

Minato's eyes gleamed darkly "While I normally would take you up on that offer Kushina wouldn't approve. Now on to business."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice Jiraiya zipped up his pants and dropped Tsunade's naked form onto the ground.

Noticing that Jiraiya was paying attention he began "As your aware the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is gone... While I won't accept any excuse his absence is secondary to the current situation at hand. The most important problem were facing right now is a rebellion, a rebellion which must be put down brutally!" he all but yelled towards the end.

Noticing his students Anger Jiraiya felt total calm even in this dire situation. "Minato calm down.

Minato coughed, "Calm down" Surely you joke.'

Jiraiya laughed it off, "The jinchuuriki will be found and the rebellion will be put down just like the Senju and Uchiha clans were when they rebelled against you."

Huffing in anger Minato kicked a nearby rock disregarding Jiraiya's words. "No... I won't take this laying down. My village, MINE! was attacked and weakened. Now I have to pick the pieces up for Tsunade's failure." he ended his rant with a kick to Tsunade's prone form.

Understanding his students Anger Jiraiya had a brilliant ideal, in his mind. "Minato I think I have a brilliant plan to gain more power for the village."

Minato was now interested, while he was angry at the loss of forty percent of his villages forces against a rebel faction he knew his sensei always had a plan. "Alright I'm interested, so what do you have on your mind Jiraiya?"

"I was thinking about using Fire Countries standing military to draft however much of the Land of Fire as possible."

Seeing that his idea had literally stunned Minato into silence he continued. "Now while the fire daimyo would normally refuse such an action I can simply slap a mind control seal on him and make him our personal puppet"

Minato was surprised at the cunning and audacity that the plan proposed, he never would have thought that Jiraiya would be so willing to keep Konoha on top by such means.

"I think the idea is perfect, now we will simply make the Fire Daimyo disappear for an hour or two and have total control of fire County. Now while that's being taken care of, I will return Tsunade to Konoha and punish her by giving her to the Uchiha first."

Seeing his sensei's questioning gaze Minato explained "While I'm sure that you impregnated her I want the Uchiha to have Children with her. The combined DNA of the Uchiha and the Senju will create the fabled Rinnegan."

Jiraiya was reeling. He had not expected that. One of his students he had trained over his long years had the Rinnegan. Nagato was the name of his student, a true Shinobi. Learning that he could create such a bloodline for konoha he became giddy.

Yes this will surely boost Konoha to the very top like it always should have been.

Minato was not very happy at the moment. It was nighttime by the time he and his sensei had finished discussing their plans to manipulate the daimyo. After talking with his Sensei and grabbing the naked and semen coated Tsunade he had walked back to his camp nearby that he and his family had set up. Walking into camp he got quite a few looks sent his way when he entered.

Kushina was the first to notice. "Hello Minato dear. Why is Tsunade naked and looks like she was just fucked?" she asked coldly as she sat by the fire.

After the kyuubi attack Minato and Kushina had disappeared along with a few elite Jonin. Many were confused but Tsunade, the newly inaugurated hokage, had convinced the populace that Minato had been injured in the battle and needed to by away to recover. The real reason was only known to Minato and Kushina as not even Tsunade was told the real reason.

Looking at his wife he dropped the naked woman next to the fire without a care. "She fucked up and let the jinchuuriki get away so I decided to let Jiraiya handle her as he sees fit." He replied like it was an everyday thing.

"Well damn, I never expected Tsunade to be so incompetent. She might have ruined everything" Kushina huffed in anger.

Walking over to the prone form of Tsunade she turned her over and began to scan her with a medical Jutsu. Looking over the results she chuckled, "Hey Minato I think she's pregnant"

Looking up from the scroll he was writing in he grinned, "Well, seems like the next generation of Senju is on their way. I only hope they won't be as useless as this slut. After all Tsunade has passed her prime and she should have fostered a new generation by now. Her selfish desire to not have children has cost konoha it's military supremacy."

Kushina nodded in agreement and dragged Tsunade over to a sleeping mat. Examining Tsunade she further noticed that her hormones were unusually high. "Well it seems Jiraiya put his lust seal on her. A fitting punishment I suppose" She said with a callous tone.

Noticing the commotion the occupants of the other tents starting coming out to see what the commotion was about. The first two ones to come out were children looking about twelve years of age with bright blonde hair.

The girl had her blonde hair falling freely to her back and wore a black skirt falling to her knees and a cloak similar to Minato's with a flame pattern at the bottom. She wore the classic Jonin flak jacket that konoha was famous for and had deep blue eyes. The girls name was Naruko Namikaze.

The boy was the spitting image of Minato, wearing exactly what he did in his Jonin days except he did not wear the cloak his father did. He was wearing a konoha Jonin flak jacket with black anbu style pants and had his blonde hair spiky and untamed. The boys name was Akira Namikaze

Noticing his children were coming to greet him he smiled, "Naruko, Akira, I see you two look prepared to arrive in Konoha tomorrow."

Nodding at their fathers statement they looked confused to see a naked woman in the camp.

"Father why is there a naked woman here? Naruko asked curiously.

Minato looked over at the still unconscious form of Tsunade, though she looked to be stirring by the looks of it. "Kids this woman is Tsunade Senju. She failed konoha and me by allowing the Jinchuuriki to escape. So as punishment she is now breeding stock for the betterment of the village," Minato explained with a fatherly tone.

Understanding her father's logic and that the woman had failed her father Naruko looked at the woman in cold indifference. Naruko had been raised in a Spartan fashion and would crush her families enemies.

Akira however looked at Tsunade in lust and found the opportunity to sate it too good to pass up. "She looks pretty hot. Father can I have her for myself tonight?" he asked eagerly.

Minato was about to give his consent but Tsunade had woken up and already started fumbling with the boys belt. Looking at Tsunade already up and starting to please his son he decided to commemorate Jiraiya on his seal work when he got back. "Alright Akira take this failure back to your tent. Remember not to be too loud." He laughed.

Akira smirked picking Tsunade up and walked back into his tent. The sounds didn't lessen though so Minato cast a sound barrier on them.

Kushina looked like she could care less about what just happened in front of her while Naruko looked quite annoyed.

Feeling quite irritable Naruko decided to go back to her tent, "Father I am going back to my tent I think I need my rest."

Understanding he let her go to her tent. Kushina formed a barrier to keep any noise out for their discussion.

After looking through the area to make sure that no one was listening in one them he decided to initiate their conversation.

"The situation is very bad at the moment. The kyuubi Jinchuuriki is in unknown hands and almost half the village has rebelled and seems to be starting their own operations." He said with deadly seriousness.

Kushina understood the dire circumstances, "Minato, but if we don't have the Jinchuurki then how will we conquer the other nations?" she said with a slight panicked tone.

"Kushina calm down. Me and Jiraiya both have a plan to conquer the nearby nations without resorting to the master plan too early." Minato explained.

Calming down after hearing that her husband had a plan she sat down on the sleeping mat and listened.

Noticing his wife was waiting on him to begin he started, "So the plan is a bit daring but it will work. We begin by brainwashing the Fire Daimyo to become our puppet. The next step of the plan is for me to instate a new Hokage since It will be a waste of time for me to do paperwork when I could be out conquering nations; no the Hokage will be a figurehead for me. The next step in the plan will be to use Fire Country's army to draft anyone capable in the country to Konoha's military. The fourth and final step for now is to launch an attack on Hot springs and grass country in five months to annex their land and bolster my new empire. Over the next few months I will gradually begin having the daimyo hand over all his power to me and then officially start what I call the 'Empire of Fire'" He proclaimed proudly.

Kushina was floored by the ambitious plan and cackled inwardly. She would not only have wealth and power but they could proceed with the master plan even sooner than expected.

Moving over to Minato she sat in his lap. She smiled, "I'm glad I married you Minato. I think your plan is perfect" she cooed

Smiling at his wife he replied, "I'm glad that you think so, now let's have our own private time" he purred in her ear.

With that the two began their own private session.

* * *

The Land of waves was a peaceful and prospering country ever since their hero had saved them from Gato's tyranny. The citizens were no longer living on the streets with malnourished bodies. After Gato died they finally had not only their homes back but their lives as well. They were finally getting their economy back in control and children no longer needed to walk the streets in poverty. After Gato's death Tazuna had been made the unofficial Daimyo of wave since the real Daimyo threatened Tazuna if he ever tried to usurp him.

With Gato dead the people of wave were free, but Tazuna knew Gato was only part of the problem, after all he never could have taken over the country so easily unless the Daimyo himself was somehow involved.

Recently however Tazuna had been approached by several konoha Shinobi. When he went to greet them they rebuffed him saying they were rebels. They offered to ally themselves with him in taking down Nami's corrupt Daimyo in exchange for letting their forces build a village in nami no kuni. The results of said partnership had shaken the country to its core.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Right now Tazuna was feeling quite happy. Why you might ask? Because he had gotten a meeting with the leader of the rebellion who had quite the offer for him.

Walking through the door of his modest home was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi the man who proclaims himself the '_Hope_' of Fire Country. Walking inside the Sandaime greeted the bridge builder and his family.

He walked inside the house and sat down on a chair, "Hello Tazuna, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi and I'm here to make you the offer of a lifetime."

Tazuna was listening with rapt attention while he and Tsunami sat at the table. Tsunami smiled, "Were glad to see you Hiruzen. We were afraid that it was a hoax."

He chuckled, "I would never dream of it."

Taking a deep breath he went over his well rehearsed speech, "What I'm here to offer you is the chance for your country to gain a Shinobi village."

Tazuna was floored. He never expected that. Finally finding his voice he asked "I'm willing to hear out your proposal, but don't you think this is something you should have gone to the Daimyo about?"

Hiruzen understood the man's confusion and chuckled "While I admire your honesty what I plan to do is create a village here in your country. I want to use it as a staging point to wage war against fire country. Once I have established the village we will immediately conquer any nearby nations whether they be neutral or allies to gain supremacy over Konoha." He declared with a professional tone.

Feeling shock Tazuna didn't know what to say at first. "Wait... if that's true then why did you come to me first?" he blurted out.

"That's simple. I think you are one of waves most respected individuals and I certainly prefer you over the current Daimyo."

Tazuna could understand his sentiment. The current Daimyo was a fat bastard who usually kept to himself and was implicated in the Gato disaster.

Warily Eyeing him Tazuna had his answer. "Alright I'll take you up on your offer but remember that my people are still recovering after Gato was here, so building housing will take awhile, possibly up to a year.

With that they both shook hands and cemented their partnership.

* * *

Orochimaru was Pleased. One might think that with the failure of Sasuke's defection that the man would be raving mad. True, he had been angry at first. He had slaughtered the Ninja that had informed the irritated Sanin of the bad news.

Orochimaru had been pissed in no uncertain terms. So in desperation he had conducted an experiment that even he had deemed too dangerous. _Cloning. _He had never expected how wildly great his success would be.

He finally had success with his cloning operations. Down inside his labs In rice country he was busily experimenting with Stolen uzumaki, Senju, and Uchiha DNA. He had stolen the samples before his defection from Konoha. After years of trial and error he was finally having his first success in his cloning experimentation.

Lying in a giant tank of glass before him filled with various fluids was the Cloned body of Naruto Uzumaki. Only this version of Naruto was quite different from the normal Naruto, while normally Naruto would have Bright yellow hair with blue eyes this one had black hair with yellow streaks and also sported a Sharingan with three tomoe. Looking at the rest of his body revealed startling changes. Not only was his skin pale as Orochimaru's own but his pupil was also similar to a snakes.

"Yes, yes, I can finally feel success at my door." Looking towards the tank he felt almost ecstatic that his ultimate experiment was bearing success. Once his experiment was matured he would use his Soul possession Jutsu to take the clones body as it own. Not only would he have a near invincible body but it would be strong enough to let him live forever without the need to switch to another one. He would never age or even die thanks to his regurgitation Jutsu and a bit of tweaking he did to the clones DNA.

He examined the clone with hungry eyes, imagining the possibilities of what he would do with such a body. Images of Konoha burning and ruling the world filled his mind before he banished such a thought. "First I need to make sure the second stage of the plan bears fruit" He thought with glee.

With success so close he remembered the days when he was fighting for Konoha "Ha the good fight they called it, more like systematic murder" he snorted. He had fought in both the second and third shinobi wars earning a reputation for himself as a shrewd tactician and a brilliant scientist.

After the third war was over he had expected to be given the hokage title, but it was given to a mere brat all because Orochimaru was more interested in science then killing rebelling Senju or breeding the next generation of a clan.

"Ha those hypocrites and their holier than thou attitudes," Remembering the massacre of the Senju a few years before he left. He gave out a chuckle at Konoha's so called 'Righteousness'.

"The only thing that they did right was rebelling against themselves" Orochimaru laughed.

Thinking of his Sensei he frowned. The man was a complete fool, of that he was certain. He had let his hubris blind him to the possibility that Minato had been pulling the strings behind that particular rebellion. The Yondaime had ended the violent Senju rebellion and took the Hokage reins shortly after. Very few knew Minato had orchestrated the entire thing.

Now what was even more startling was the fact the Yondaime was reported alive. Rumor had it the man was returning to Konoha within the week. Orochimaru had hoped the man died in the Kyuubi attack.

Orochimaru cackled, "Well, well, Yondaime I'm Impressed that you managed to survive the Kyuubi, but I can only imagine this perverted plan with Tsunade was Jiraiya's."

Orochimaru remembered how depraved Jiraiya had become prior to his defection. Jiraiya had attached seals to Orochimaru and made him the way he was. It angered him at first, but then he realized it was a blessing in disguise. Orochimaru absolutely loved the way he was now. Pure and free of foolish human emotions.

Orochimaru laughed as he thought about what Tsunade must be going through, _'He truly has become lost to his lust._" He thought.

Going back to his original train of thought, after he had left konoha he had been approached by an organization known as the Akatsuki, a group of S-class ninja, much like himself. But Orochimaru wasn't interested in the organizations goals, no he was interested in some of their abilities. Their abilities had the answers he was seeking for such a long time.

The leader, Pein, had the fabled Rinnegan. When Orochimaru had first laid eyes on it he was incredibly shocked, not only was the brat that his idiot teammate trained so long ago the leader but he had the legendary Rinnegan. Salivating at the thought of it he held himself back and decided to gather some samples later. It wasn't easy, well it was impossible but as he found out the man was controlling corpses through the black rods he had embedded in the bodies. He found this out when he witnessed one of the bodies die while Pein was training with Konan. After the battle he had retrieved one of the black rods that he had left behind. Imagine his surprise when he found out the Rod had was made of Pein's chakra and could possibly be replicated if he was careful.

The next on his list was Peins partner Konan. Getting her DNA had been just as difficult but when she left some of the paper she made from her own body laying near Pein's training ground he got it.

Next on his list was the immortal duo Kakuzu and Hidan. With Kakuzu he waited until he was assigned a mission with him. On the mission they encountered an A-ranked nuke nin who kakuzu easily skewered with his threads, though he never noticed Orochimaru carefully taking the remaining threads still inside the body. Hidan Had been rather easy, the man usually stabbed himself in a strange ritual to kill his target and bleed everywhere, so getting his DNA was easy.

Kisame was a tough one but he got his DNA and a few scales from his sword too. He had invited the swordsman to a bout to test his skill, and though the man was suspicious he couldn't turn down a challenge to clash with the legendary Kusanagi. Once the battle was over, which he had lost since the Samehada absorbed everything he threw at the swordsman. The sword somehow healed Kisame and he lost the battle of stamina. He had gathered the blood on the ground and a few scales that were laying around after the bout.

Zetsu had been tough but Orochimaru had his ways. On a casual walk in the Akatsuki base Orochimaru had been walking by zetsu and had accidently nicked him with his ring. Zetsu had been wary of course but Orochimaru insisted that he had accidently swiped his ring finger when he was passing.

He had gotten Deidara's DNA when the man had gotten wounded during a joint mission. Deidara had blown up a S-ranked nin for a bounty and the resulting explosion had sent shrapnel into his right shoulder. He of course had volunteered to heal the blond.

Now Itachi, Itachi had been the most wary of them all. He never let himself near the Sannin and always had an eye on him. Orochimaru finally had gotten impatient and attacked the Boy. Although he was quickly outmatched he still gained his prize having nicked the boy with his kunai when he took his hand. The inside of the Kunai was hollow and stored the collected blood.

The only member's DNA he had failed to acquire was Sasori's. For some reason whenever he tried to discreetly collect DNA, even dead skin cells, He could not find any. He had broken into the man's bedroom and he still found nothing.

Getting back to the present he looked around his lab and noticed something. Looking at the monitors at the other end of the room showed the entire base. The security camera's covered every angle in the base. Looking at one in particular he noticed that Kabuto was having slight trouble with Subject 0779.

Subject 0779 was relatively new, having been brought in just a few days ago during the massive upheaval in Konoha. The subject responded surprisingly well to the experiments that had been administered thus far, though only time would tell if it was worth the more costly ones to implement.

Looking at the screen revealed that Kabuto was administering his newest experiment called the "Artificial Birth Jutsu" The Jutsu was designed to allow kabuto to implant carefully constructed DNA into a subject and grow them inside the subject at a super accelerated rate. This would usually terminate the life of the subject, however Orochimaru was aware of this and had the subjects subjected to several experiments beforehand to increase their regeneration and survival rate by an extraordinary amount.

Right now subject 0779 was thrashing about while strapped to a lab table. Kabuto was carefully looking over the Subject to make sure that the subject did not die or experience any unwanted afflictions while the birth jutsu was being testing.

Walking over the intercom he pressed the button. "Kabuto how is the subject responding so far?"

kabuto's attention to the subject never wavered as he replied. "The subject is responding surprisingly well and it looks like the child is maturing at an astonishing rate. If my calculations are correct the baby will be born in one weeks time."

Orochimaru was pleased, not only was his latest experiment coming along quite good but if it was a success he could start large scale operations. Now the only issue would be finding a large number of subjects to become breeding machines for these new warriors, his personal clone army.

He glanced back at the Special clone he had in a tank of glass. The clone was a culmination of all the Akatsuki samples. He drooled at what he could accomplish with those powers.

All in all Orochimaru was going to love when he could have revenge on Konohagakure with his new body.

* * *

Walking into Konoha a week ago one would think that it seemed like a war torn battlefield, but today it was completely different. The village had been quickly repaired by the various Ninjutsu users and the civilians looked to be throwing a parade.

The parade was to welcome the recovered Yondaime back to Konoha. "_Their messiah as most called him had returned to deliver them an era of peace and punish the wicked who had deserted them_" were the thoughts of most of the population.

The civilians had hired a band with an orchestra and set aside a long stretch of land to accommodate the tens of thousands of civilians and samurais who would be watching their hero arrive.

The guards at the gate noticed the Yondaime and his family approaching in the distance and sounded a large bell that alerted the parade to begin laying their music. The loud ceremonial Music starting playing as the Yondaime in all his glory starting walking inside.

Greeting him were the faces of the Elders, Shinobi, and the remaining civilian council all wearing smiles and cheering for their leader.

Minato looked like a divine being. He shined in the sunlight as the tens of thousands of fans cheered him on. Women threw flowers at him and people were begging on hands and knees as they prayed to the man who had defied death itself.

Minato walked by the crowd literally shining. He had applied a Genjutsu beforehand that was nigh unbreakable. It made lesser willed individuals see him as a god and divine being.

The civilians were even more supportive yelling and screaming praise for their revered and heroic leader. "Yondaime we love you, please bear my children!", "Yondaime, please accept this gift, it's the deed to my house!" were some of the more extreme yells.

He soaked up all the attention like a professional public figure and walked down the roadway shaking hands with the Nobles and nodding to the high ranking Shinobi. Walking down with him were his wife and kids while Tsunade was still naked and carted in by a Jonin. She was chained to a cart, though she seemed to be cleaned somewhat from the other nights activities.

Seeing the Senju most of the civilians and Shinobi started booing and throwing food, "Senju bitch you let the Demon get away and abandoned us!", "I can't believe I ever trusted you, go rot!" were the yells of the upset civilians.

Going down the road they arrived at the refurbished Hokage tower. Though now it would be more appropriate to call it the Hokage Fortress. Where once stood a wooden tower now stood a stone fortress painted black that stood as high as the Hokage mountain and incredibly imposing. The fortress itself had many patrolling Ninja that specialized in long range ninjutsu along the ramparts while barrier ninja specialists guarded the front gate.

Minato jumped on top on each rampart until he stood at the peak of the fortress. The crowds gazed at him like he was an angel. He grinned and channeled chakra to amplify his voice. "Dear citizens of Konohagakure, I have returned!"

The screams and hoots were deafening. The village shook as the collective roar resounded. Minato smirked, "Today I have returned from the land of the dead. I have defeated the Shinigami. Death itself cannot stop me." He roared

The crowds went wild. "I stand here as a testament to my invincibility. None can stand against my might. I have transcended mortality and gained divinity. God himself has visited me and given me power! This is mandated by heaven itself!"

The Shinobi Council below were gaping in disbelief at what Minato was saying. Kushina had a feral grin while Minato's children cheered him on.

The crowd went silent in awe. Their Hokage had been mandated by heaven itself. Most of them were weeping in joy. The civilians bought whatever he said like candy. Most of the Shinobi left after the invasion were skeptical but believed him.

Minato waved his hands, "When I vanquished the Kyuubi I laid on death's door. I died."

The crowds gasped. "When I died I met Kami himself. He returned me to the living so I could carry out his divine work. I am in essence Kami's divine judgment on the Elemental Nations.

He kept up his facade, "With my divine judgment I find this world lacking. Immoral sinners plague Kami's kingdom and I must be his Sheppard. I will herd the immoral sheep of this world to salvation!"

Power exploded around Minato and he exerted his chakra to the straining point. Dark golden chakra poured from his being and turned the sky over Konoha a golden sheen. The crowds whispered to each other and all bowed at once. "All Hail Minato, All hail Kami!" They yelled.

Minato smirked and hid the pain from chakra exhaustion setting in. Even with Sage mode that took a lot out of him. Chakra exhaustion kicked in and he bit his tongue. The crowds below worshipped him. _'Step one complete. The sheep bought it. I am their Sheppard after_ _all_' He thought.

Minato Hiraishined in front of the fortress where he sensed his wife and children. Kushina kissed him on the cheek and his children hugged him. Minato looked at Kushina cheekily, "And you didn't think I could pull it off."

Kushina chuckled, "I guess I underestimated how ignorant our people are, again."

Minato smirked, "I'm always right. It's always been that way, honey."

Danzo and the council approached Minato and waited for him to acknowledge them. The civilian council looked somewhat frightful of Danzo while the Shinobi looked happy their leader had returned.

Minato looked at Kushina, "Find a place for the kids. I'll take care of this." Kushina nodded and left with the children.

Appraising the fortress Minato was impressed. "I'm very impressed with the fortress" he said to one Shimura Danzo who was smirking at him.

"It was quite easy to procure the funds when I have so much dirt on the remaining civilian council. I simply showed them evidence of their embezzling and they had no trouble funding whatever I desired." Danzo explained with a smug look.

Minato grinned. "Show me inside. I have quite the plan to tell you regarding our next actions, including your instatement as Hokage."

Danzo's eye widened and he motioned for Minato and the Council who was standing off to the side to follow him.

Everyone walked into the fortress once the gigantic stone door had been opened and walked through the hallways until they found themselves in front of ten foot high double doors decorated with gold and jewels.

Opening the door Danzo led Minato, Tsunade, the council, and Kushina in while the Anbu stayed with his children.

Once everyone settled down and Tsunade was settled Danzo began, "We the esteemed Council would like to welcome Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime back" he said respectfully.

The civilians and Shinobi cheered while Tsume Inuzuka and the civilian woman looked at him lustfully.

"I am glad to be back esteemed council and I will begin today's matters with the rebellion and the high level prison break that occurred last week." Minato said. With that the good mood in the room was gone and replaced with a tense and nervous one.

A civilian council member spoke up, "Yondaime-Sama surely we mustn't ruin such a glorious day with such tal..." he was saying before Minato interrupted the nameless civilian with a Rasengan. It ground against his face sending blood and brain matter spraying against the wall.

The civilians looked Frightened while the Shinobi found it hilarious, though most hid it behind a stony facade. An Anbu walked in and dragged the corpse out leaving a bloody trail on the floor.

"Now unless someone else wants to interrupt me I will continue" he said with a cheery voice. No one dared speak.

"Now continuing where I left off there will be rule changes around here." Seeing that he had everyone's attention he continued, "Now while I'm sure my predecessors had the right ideal in their time I've come to realize that the council will no longer be needed. You see, after contemplating it I have decided that you are all fools and that handing you any power will only serve to weaken konoha in the long run, so Starting today I will be the New _Emperor of Fire country_ and anyone who disagrees... well you can find out." he explained.

The Shinobi and civilians both were shocked they had not been expecting something like this. Shibi Aburame was one of the most shocked "Hokage-Sama I cannot see the logic in such a decision, but I see that none of us has the power to stop you" Shibi explained with a dead tone.

Most of the civilians thought about voicing their dissent but a quick look at the blood spatter on the wall quickly dissuaded them of such a notion.

Kanto Hyuuga (Hyuuga elder) along with Shikaku , Choza, and Inoichi stood up, "We will not let you take away our clans authority Minato" Kanto said threateningly while the other three looked unsure of themselves and tried to look defiant.

Danzo looked shocked at the sudden boldness Minato displayed but wisely kept his mouth shut and decided to just watch events play out. _'Such an action is unprecedented. I must revaluate Minato_' He thought with caution.

Minato looked at Kanto with a mask of indifference then disappeared in a yellow flash. Kanto never knew what happened, because one second Minato was standing in front of him and the next he simply felt nothing. Minato withdrew his kunai from Kanto's head with a squelch and let the body hit the floor.

He looked at the shaking forms of the three defiant clan heads, "I would advise that you sit down before I'm forced to put you down permanently." he said with deadly intent.

The three clan heads sat down seeing they stood no chance and that the rest of the council seemed to be obedient. Moving back to his seat Minato sat, "Now that there is no dissension I will begin with the next phase of the plan, but first any civilians will excuse themselves now or face death" he said seriously.

The civilians ran out of the room and shut the doors behind them but not before you heard the sounds of the Anbu slicing them to death the second they stepped outside. Can't have any rumors flying about.

Seeing that the room had gone deathly silent Minato began to explain his plan, "Now that the civilians are out of the way I will begin explaining my plan since most of you will be leading my forces to victory. Now the first step begins with me replacing the Daimyo and becoming the ruler of Fire Country," Seeing the former councils shocked faces he let out a chuckle and continued, "The next step Konoha will use Fire county's standing army to conscript a good portion of fire country's population. Around five months time we will have speed trained a good number of genin and chunin and launch an attack on Hotsprings country."

The former Shinobi council was shocked again and somewhat bitter over having their powers stripped. Seeing the dejected looks on the Shinobi's faces he was thrilled, "_I have them now_" he thought excited.

Continuing where he left off, he coughed to get the Shinobi's attention since many of them were still coming to grips with what happened, "Now since most of you will be commanding my troops I will let you in on some secrets that only me and kushina are aware of."

Looking interested now they listened carefully while Kushina had a dark smirk on her face. Minato grinned also, "I'm sure most of you have heard how I valiantly managed to defy death and sealed the Kyuubi. What you don't know is I never needed to seal the kyuubi in the first place. " he said with a sneer having forgone all pretense of a kind and caring man.

The Shinobi let out gasps while Kushina let a feral smirk appear on her face. Feeling absolute pleasure at seeing his Shinobi's terrified faces he continued, "Yes I never needed to seal the kyuubi into Naruto. I could have simply summoned the Shinigami and got it to devour the beast, but that would be a terrible waste."

Moving into a more shadowed section of the room he looked sinister with the shadows framing his face and blood splatters all over him.

Grinning darkly he smiled showing his white and polished teeth, "The real reason I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto was because I needed a powerful pawn to use later on. And no, I won't reveal why I need him or the Kyuubi. Minato explained with a murderous glint in his eye as he emphasized the part about them not questioning him.

Kushina got up from her seat and draped herself over Minato possessively, "Dear I'm so turned on right now. I would let you take me right now but unfortunately we have guests." she purred.

He smirked and let her fondle him while he grinned darkly at the former council whom most were shaking quite badly at this point, "I'm going to let you live but if you try to resist me or my plans I will kill you and your entire family. I won't spare anyone, so remember that." he said with complete seriousness."

The Shinobi nodded and walked out of the room with a brisk pace trying to stay collected, except Danzo, who stayed behind.

Noticing Danzo still here he smirked, "Well Danzo, it seems you're going to become the new Hokage. I can't simply just become the emperor of fire country after all, it might look suspicious. After a few weeks I can ascend without a problem though, so you can keep your meager title of Hokage while I rule the entire nation."

Danzo looked miffed that Minato talked down on the Hokage title but held his tong lest he lose it, "I understand Minato-Sama, though from what I understand of your explanation you still need the Kyuubi for this mysterious plan of yours. How do you plan to get the Kyuubi now?" Danzo asked carefully as to not seem rude.

Seeing that Danzo was loyal to konoha and would never turn against him he had no problem letting him in on the plan, "Considering you will be the Hokage I see no reason why not to let you in on some of my plan, some. I will need quite a large amount of chakra to create a weapon. Something that would obey only me. I thought I needed the Kyuubi but now I don't believe so. I thought of everything possible before I realized it never had to be one sacrifice. I simply need a large amount of chakra." he explained.

Danzo's eyes widened when he realized where this was going, "you mean that your intending to sacrifice hundreds of thousands of people to get chakra equal to the Kyuubi" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I intend to create a new Bijuu"

Danzo shook his head in shock, "So that's what you need the chakra for?"

Minato nodded, "I've thought about all the places we could use and It struck me that the village hidden in the Hot Springs would have around half the population required to create the bijuu. The other half would need to be a major village or city to properly make the Bijuu."

Seeing the fiendish logic Danzo was awed at Minato's plan, "you truly are a genius Minato, I severely underestimated you." he said with respect as he bowed.

Nodding he gestured to the door, "Good now get out and take that Senju bitch with you" he gestured to the woman lying next to the door.

Danzo started walking out when he motioned for an Anbu to pick up Tsunade and follow him. Once the doors had closed silence resumed.


	6. Chapter Six: Tensions

Noctis Eternum

Chapter Six: Tensions

Author Notes: First and foremost I want to apologize for abandoning this story for the longest time. I'm very sick and can only manage to write a chapter when I'm feeling good.

I want to clear up a few things. Pein in this story is Deva path. He's not sick. Tsunade became Hokage at Minato's order after the kyuubi attack. Hiruzen was overthrown by Minato. I hope this clears up some confusion as it was implied in previous chapters more than outright said.

I'm personally not a fan of the whole abuse the Kage bunshin to learn super quick, but honestly that's how it really would be used. The only reason Naruto wasn't an S-ranked in cannon when he was a gennin was because he didn't bother to use them like that. I mean he was basically chunin level after time skip in skill and after learning sage mode and mastering his wind affinity he beat Pein.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a stoic Pein. It had been a long three months since Naruto's arrival. After the meeting between Naruto and Pein the training had began in earnest. It had been pure torture on Naruto's part. Naruto had rapidly absorbed what Pein what to teach and with Kage Bunshin Naruto easily attained S-rank status. Right now the two were sparring. The two were on a rocky training field a fair ways from Ame. Pein was officially testing him for his position in Akatsuki. If Naruto failed he would die and his Bijuu would be extracted.

Naruto jumped in the air as Deva Pein slammed onto the ground. When Pein slammed into the ground a gigantic wave of compressed gravity exploded outwards. Trees and rocks exploded as the blast tore them apart.

_'Dodged it that time.'_ Naruto thought happily. When he first started his training he could not dodge anything Pein threw at him. Pein had been so fast that he could not even follow Pein's movements. Through intensive training he had grown by leaps and bounds. Now Naruto could compete on Pein's level without him resorting to his six path's.

Naruto formed rapid hand seals, "Katon: Dragon flame caterwaul" Four dragon-head shaped gouts of fire exploded from Naruto's mouth. The projectiles reacted to Naruto's will and shot forward at near blistering speed.

Pein saw the incoming attack. "Hmm, The brat has gotten a bit better." Pein seallessly formed a water wall. Water appeared from thin air and formed a large water wall. The Dragon heads impacted the wall and a great amount of steam exploded onto the battlefield.

Naruto landed on the ground and threw his hands over his face. _'Damn this steam is almost boiling hot. Where is he?_

Naruto heard a whizzing in the air. _'There!'_ He jumped over the black rod as it shot past. Naruto landed on his feet. His eyes widened when Pein appeared in front of him. Naruto tried to put his hands up in a vain defense, but Pein would have none of that.

Pain exploded all over Naruto's body as Pein struck his body with stone breaking force. Blow after blow hit him like a raging force. Naruto screamed as Pein broke his right arm before brutally throwing him into the air. Black rods impaled him midair.

Naruto spun painfully. "AHAHHHHH!"

Finally after what felt like minutes Naruto dropped in a heap. Pein stepped up to him with a stoic look of disappointment, "Will you fail me again? You are my instrument of peace, Naruto."

Naruto bordered on unconsciousness. Vaguely he heard Pein commenting what a disappointment he was. _'Destroy them all. Kill the vermin...'_ Naruto's eyes shot open, _'Who's there!?'_

The voice did not answer. Naruto felt a rush of power fill him. The energy teemed with malice and hate. Pain raised an eye at the display but stayed his hand.

The energy filled him but did not control him. It felt familiar. _'What is this?'_ Naruto thought. Bones popped into place and Naruto felt more powerful than ever!

Pein's eyes widened as strange gray colored energy rose from Naruto like a mist. Pein watched mystified as Naruto's bones and wounds knitted closed. Naruto stood up like he was never hurt. The energy dissipated, but Pein could see it like a raging frenzy inside Naruto's body.

Though surprised Pein quickly masked it. "That is quite an impressive power Naruto. How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Naruto cracked his neck. He felt better than ever. "Well I'm just as surprised as you. I've never felt this before. It could be a bloodline." Naruto said honestly.

Pein formed a rare smile, "Well I must admit that even I am surprised. Now don't disappoint me Uzumaki!" Pein ended his sentence by blasting Naruto with a Shinra Tensei.

Like using a Shushin Naruto burst forward in an unmatched display of pure speed. He started running to the east. If he could outrun the gravity he could counter attack. Naruto appeared behind Pein in an incredible display of swiftness. "Take this you slave driving bastard!" Naruto lashed out with his fist aiming for Pein's temple.

Pein was not only caught off guard by Naruto's increase in speed but he was unprepared for the haymaker that launched him into the air. Pein coughed from the force. Pein twisted in midair and floated using his control over gravity. Pein looked at Naruto proudly, "I am impressed Naruto. You have earned the right to join Akatsuki. Still...I want to truly test you." Pein floated down to the ground and his five other paths Shushined next to him. Pein flashed Naruto a look that promised pain.

Naruto looked at Pein warily. This was bad for him. Naruto felt somewhat more confident. He had speed on his side now, so he could perform his better moves that he had mastered in the last few months. Now that he had a little breathing room he could go all out. Like a bullet Naruto shot forward at the multiple Pein's. An Oodama Rasengan formed in Naruto's right hand. The Rasengan was gray colored and gave off a feeling of wrongness. He jumped into the air and grew the Rasengan to the size of a bus.

Pein was startled as he could barely follow the blonds speed. This was bad. Pein spotted Naruto midair with an enormous Rasengan. Preta path jumped forward to meet Naruto's assault. "You will learn that such attacks will not work on me Naruto" Pein said stoically. Naruto gave a grin. Preta path held out his arms ready to absorb the Rasengan.

Naruto grimaced. Preta path steadily absorbed the Rasengan until something unexpected happened. Preta path flinched as his skin started to turn to ash. Pein starred in shock. He lost control over Preta path. No longer hindered Naruto drove his attack forward. Preta path was obliterated completely as Naruto's Oodama Rasengan destroyed the ground before exploding outward. Pein used chakra to root himself in place as the violent shockwave washed over him. After the blast died off Naruto was standing on the other side of the training field.

"Good Naruto. I have taught you well." Pein complemented.

Naruto flashed a grin, "It's not over yet Sensei!"

Pein shook his head, "Unfortunately we must stop. If we continue I will be forced to use my more powerful techniques. I would not prefer to use them on my allies." Pein was not being truthful however. His eyes had never responded well to him and always took a toll when he used it's more advanced abilities.

Naruto gave a playful sigh. "Ok if you insist. So...am I in?"

Pein gave Naruto a proud look, "Yes, you will be inducted in the next meeting. First I have a high priority mission for you."

Naruto immediately became serious. "What kind of mission?"

Pein smirked, "I like your attitude. Your first mission as Akatsuki is to assassinate the earth daimyo. You must make the murder look like leaf nin killed the daimyo. You will find a briefing of the mission in your room. You have three weeks to prepare."

Naruto was speechless, "Not to be disrespectful or anything, but are you sure I'm on that level sir?" The tone in Naruto's voice clearly implied he thought Pein was sending him on a suicide mission.

"Naruto I have confidence in your abilities. Only Hanzo of the salamander has managed to destroy one of my bodies before and that is no small feat. I think you are over qualified actually. If you can master that strange bloodline you could prove even stronger than me one day." Pein said.

Naruto was floored at Pein's straightforward complement. _'I finally have Pein's approval...that must mean I really am on his level. I won't let him or Tobi-Sensei down.'_

Pein left for Amegakure, "I'm headed back to the city. Train for the rest of the day if you wish. Your mission begins in two months. I will notify the Akatsuki of your success once you return."

Once Pein left Naruto looked around the destroyed training ground. "Well...I need to find a new spot to train." The last remaining tree fell over into a pile of ash. Naruto sweat dropped.

Naruto took out the key to his room and unlocked the door. When he walked inside he found Fu fully dressed and waiting for him.

Fu looked at him with a smirk, "How did your meeting with the boss go?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

He felt his heart speed up when he saw her smile at him. He would never admit it but he was starting to like her. "Pein-Sama told me he was personally going to train me tomorrow."

Fu's eyes widened, "You're kidding me?" She said incredulously.

"Nope. And I have the rest of today free." He said cheerfully.

Fu expectantly jumped on him and started hugging him. "Fu! you're going to suffocate me!" He said through labored breath's.

She smiled sultrily at him, "I thought you would like a little love. Am I wrong?" She said with a hidden threat.

He paled whilst still being smothered by her chest, "Of course not! I'm just not used to being around other's is all."

Fu frowned and reminded herself that her fellow Jinchuuriki had not been around other people as long as her. She had only recently opened up to her fellow villagers at Konan's urging. To be honest she had no experience with boys. All she knew was that they wanted to be with her ever since she arrived in Amegakure.

So she did what she knew would get Naruto to like her. She smothered him with her bust. She knew boys liked women. Why would it fail her when she actually wanted one?

Her hopes were dashed when Naruto muscled out of her hold. Naruto breathed in deeply, "Look, Fu I want us to be friends but I think this is not okay?"

Fu looked at him like he was stupid. _'Why is he not begging for my attention_?' She asked herself. Fu did not understand why he was not smothering her with love like she wanted. She always had been alone and the one time she shows mutual interest in a boy he denies her...

He saw Fu's stomped look and elaborated, "It's not that I not interested but we just met."

Fu could not comprehend. Naruto continued, "I'm not very experienced myself but after I was betrayed I swore to never be used again. We just met and I think we should be friends and wait until we know each other better."

Fu listened and all she comprehended were the words friends, wait, and know each other better. She looked at Naruto sharply, "You know I like you right?"

He felt anxiety build up. "Yes..." He stammered. At her accusing glare he took a deep breath, "Look why don't we wait a few months before we try dating. I promise I won't go off dating some random girl."

At that Fu's eyes brightened and she laughed. She hugged Naruto and he let her. "_I can't believe how fast she's grown to like me_' He thought.

_'My Naruto..._.' Fu thought possessively. She hugged him tightly and let herself mesh with his body.

He honestly did not want to date anyone right now. He liked Fu as a friend but he just met her. With Konoha's betrayal fresh on his mind he preferred to be a loner for now. He slowly peeled himself from Fu.

At her mock sad attitude he grinned, "Hey why don't we go for a walk around town. We can just relax and have fun."

In all honesty he may have just met Fu but he did not have any real friends. He was attention starved and besides his new Sensei the only other source of sanity was his green haired friend. He did not know how he would motivate himself to get anything done if he did not have Fu or Tobi. On some level he reciprocated Fu's intentions.

Fu beamed at him, 'Sure. I know just the place we can relax."

He started walking towards the door, "Lead the way then."

She laughed, "You ass..." She said cheekily. She burst into a sprint, "Catch me if you can Naruto." She ran out the door making him run after her to keep up.

The duo leapt down the stairway startling Ninja and civilians alike. Naruto barely avoided a Ninja courtier all the while laughing with his friend. The duo finally got to ground level and Naruto strained to keep up with Fu. _'Damn she's fast_.' He thought.

Fu flew past the guards and he followed closely behind. The guards ignored them. Unknown to Fu he was watching her sprinting form closely. His eyes stared at her lithe form and he found his eyes going lower and lower.

The two were running towards a location only Fu would know. He tried to keep himself from staring at Fu's admittedly 'hot ass'. He cursed Jiraiya for corrupting him. Inwardly he knew he was just a normal teenage boy.

Fu looked over her shoulder as she ran past a bakery with Naruto blued to her form. "Hey Naruto what's with the intensive look?" She laughed.

He felt embarrassed and looked her in the eyes, "Hehe nothing. Just admiring how well you trained yourself. Your pretty fast." He said smirking.

Fu grinned, "If you think this is fast you haven't seen anything." People blurred by Naruto as he struggled to keep up with the lithe Jinchuuriki. Fu was moving faster than him by a fair margin and she didn't even look tired.

He blitzed past the Ramen shop he had seen yesterday and huffed, "I _can't let her beat me_' he thought. He unconsciously channeled an infinitesimal amount of the Kyuubi's chakra and sped up dramatically.

Fu felt someone beside her. She glanced over and her eyes widened to comic proportions. Naruto was running beside her casually and seemed to be doing it leisurely. Her mouth opened in an expression that bellied her befuddlement.

"Hey Fu. I see you running but you're going real slooowww" He said laughing.

She mock glared, "Well if I'm so slow let's see you keep up with me now. _'I'll take the long route._' She thought.

Naruto wondered if he made a mistake mocking his friend. And his fears were proven right when the Green mint haired girl hurled past him with a speed that left him in the dust. "Well I'll be damned" he said in shock.

He started actively channeling chakra to keep up with her speed and found himself matching her. Fu had taken a detour from the main market route for a more scenic walking trail near the village outskirts. The duo were neck and neck. Fu mock glared at Naruto before letting a grin overcome her visage, "Can't just let me win can you Naruto?"

He smiled, "I couldn't let you win without giving you a good run for your money I'm afraid." He said grinning ear to ear.

The Jinchuuriki due had finally gotten back inside the village. Fu slowed down and he jerked to a halt. The two stood in front of a hot spring.

He deadpanned, "And here I thought we were going to eat.'

Fu giggled, "This is the best hot spring in the village. It's near the very edge completely abandoned. it's reserved for the Akatsuki exclusively."

He looked at her startled, "Really? You mean we have this all to ourselves?"

She grinned and sent him a look that made him shudder, "Of course silly. Don't you think I would like a nice wash after all that exercise."

He flushed in embarrassment, "Well..." Fu laughed and patted him on the back, "It's fine. Let's get inside and have a nice relaxing time.

The pair walked inside and found black bath towels with red clouds imprinted on them.

The hot springs were a unisex pool that was heated by the geothermal energy beneath. _'I didn't know there weren't any walls separating us...she planned this._'

Fu started undressing and he respectfully turned his head away. Fu pouted when he did so. Naruto started undressing himself. He dropped the last article of his clothing and wrapped a towel around himself. He turned around and found Fu covered only by a large towel that covered her modest breasts and sacred area.

He adverted his gaze and was started when Fu grabbed him by the hand, "Hey sleepy come on. The Hot springs await" She yelled excited.

He tried not to look at her _assets _when he followed her. Fu swayed her ass knowing her _friend _would certainly be looking at her. He almost groaned and felt himself become aroused before the images of being beaten and tortured by Ibiki came to mind. The sadistic Morino had beaten him physically before making him drink his own piss. The man had stripped him of his pride and made it known he enjoyed every second of the blonds agony. If he wasn't so used to suppressing his memories he might have just lost it.

He was brought back to the present when Fu stopped. She dropped her towel and he adverted his eyes. He heard her getting into the Hot spring and he felt his heart beating like a drum. _'You've survived konoha and now you're scared of a naked girl?_' he asked himself.

He opened his eyes and saw Fu sheathed in the steamy sauna, denying him the chance to see her in all her glory. Fu looked at him sultrily, "Aren't you going to jump in Naruto?"

He gulped, _'You're a ninja. Just think about Konoha and the beatings_.' He dropped his towel and was relieved that his body had not betrayed how turned on he was. He waded into the water and sat a few feet from Fu. He was thankful that his friend didn't comment on his size. He was always self conscious when it came to his body.

Fu pouted as the blond dipped into the water. _'What do I need to do to get him horny? This is a lot harder then you said it would be Chomei._'

Her Bijuu's voice rang in her head, "**I've given my best advice. The boys either a saint or gay.**"

Fu's expression turned to horror at the thought of Naruto being gay. Naruto was about to question why Fu seemed to have such an expression when she slowly turned towards him, "Naruto..." She said slowly.

He was worried, "Yes Fu?"

She looked at him with a strange expression, "Forgive me."

He looked at her strangely, "What for?"

She grinned, "This" She stood and he saw her bare breasts. He immediately turned a whole new shade of red seeing her perky breasts. The water glistened off her pink nipples and tan skin."Fu!" He shouted.

He stood up abruptly and closed his eyes. "I knew you weren't gay!" She laughed.

He realized his situation when he noticed he was standing with a full erection in front of an equally naked Fu. "Umm" he said completely frozen.

Fu meanwhile was laughing hysterically, "It's ok I just wanted to see if you were made of stone. I know you want to wait. It's fine with me" She said chuckling.

He blushed and submerged himself. _'So embarrassing._..'

Fu meanwhile was listening to her Bijuu rant about how it was right. _'He was so big...' _She thought_._

The duo relaxed in the hot springs for another hour with Naruto staying a fair distance from Fu while the latter looked at him with a mix of lust and humor.

Finally they left the hot springs and got dressed. He finished donning the last of his clothing when he heard his stomach rumble. Fu grinned at him, "Hungry?"

He nodded. "Yeh can we go to that ramen shop we went to yesterday?"

"Sure lead the way." She said.

He walked out the exit with Fu in tow. The pair made it to the ramen shop and it was completely empty save for that black robed fellow from before. The man sat drinking a bottle of sake and seemed content to stare at his soup.

Naruto plopped down next to him with Fu following suit. He noticed Fu almost seemed to cling to him as she sat next to him. _'This is starting to feel weird_.' He thought in mock seriousness. He just chucked it up to his complete lack of experience with girls. Little did he know Fu thought the exact same thing.

Fu sat quietly and waited for Naruto to order. She noticed he would sometimes glance over to his right. She wondered why considering no one was there. Maybe he was looking at the seat?

Meanwhile Naruto was looking over at the robed man with veiled interest. The last time he had seen the man he had abruptly disappeared. The man slightly turned his head in Naruto's direction as a sign of acknowledgment. "Boy" He said gruffly.

He nodded, "How are you doing?" He asked jovially. Fu looked at him weirdly, though he didn't notice.

Toka was quietly cooking behind the counter that afforded her a view of her customers. She held up a hand telling them she would be a moment. Fu glanced over to Naruto noticing he was seemingly talking to thin air. _'Must be talking to his Bijuu. Best to let him have his privacy' _She thought.

The black robed man glanced at Naruto, "I'm doing fine my boy. I linger here because I like the rain. I come here on the occasion I need a respite from my job."

Naruto perked up at that, "Oh? What job would that be?"

The man chuckled, "Well it's not something most children your age would be interested in."

"really?" Naruto turned toward the stranger and found empty air. The seat was empty and cold. There was no sake or soup either. Completely speechless he was starting to worry maybe Ibiki had done more then give him a few broken ribs. He was interrupted from going down that line of thinking when Toka came to ask him for his order.

"Hey Naruto are you alright" Toka asked. He was startled to find himself having spaced out. Apparently he had been staring into space for some time and Toka was worried for him. Naruto laughed her worry off, "Na, I'm just a little worn out from something that happened recently."

Toka frowned, "You need to relieve some of that stress boy. You will catch your death like that."

He was stopped from commenting when she said that and he thought maybe what she said had some merit. He may have found himself a new home and a new friend in Fu but he still did not let himself truly relax. He needed to live life to its fullest.

"Your totally right Toka." He took Fu's hand and smiled. Fu felt her heart soar when the blond finally acknowledged her in a way more than a friend.

Silently watching above them both was a black robed figure. _'The Jinchuuriki are finally falling for each other. Albeit with a bit of help and Genjutsu to speed things up_."

The figure let his hood drop down revealing an orange spiral mask. "_Success_."

* * *

**Two Weeks later**

* * *

When Pain said he was going to train Naruto into the ground he never thought it would be this intense. Pain had him using well over five hundred kage Bushin. They were utilizing their shared memory to learn chakra control at an absurd pace. He couldn't believe he never noticed that the kage bushin gave back their memories!

Learning at such an accelerated pace was hard at first but the results showed. He quickly was able to do the Rasengan one handed and after two days he was at a level where he could probably do Genjutsu. Now he was busily training in his second real combat ready Jutsu on a lake nearing edge of Amegakure.

"Katon: Fireball jutsu" now while normally this fireball would be the size of a person Naruto had overpowered the fireball so much that it was the size of a small house.

After calling out the Jutsu name the inferno spewed out of his mouth and headed into the lake he had been practicing on causing massive amounts of steam to appear.

"Wow I better watch how much chakra I use!"

Thinking over what to do next he heard that meditation helped you think, so he started to water walk towards the shore and sat down. The Lake he had been practicing on was deserted except for the rare occasion Pain himself came to train, which is how the lake was formed in the first place.

Once his mind began to clear he gained a clarity he never knew he had. He began to think of what he wanted to work on next. His Genjutsu was coming along nicely since Tobi taught him his first one the other day. It was called "_Hell Viewing technique_" it showed you your worst nightmare and paralyzed you for the duration.

Deciding that he needed more work on Jutsu and chakra control he imagined a new technique he could use to bolster his already impressive supply. Deciding to test this idea out after finishing his meditation he began to think of his social life.

"_What do I have now that I didn't before?" _He thought inwardly about his new home. The images of the hateful villagers from konoha beating and hurting him came to mind before he banished them as quickly as they came. Now his mind began to clear and he thought of everything he gained. There was his Sensei Tobi, Fu his best friend, and the rest of Akatsuki. He thought of them like the family he never had, now while Konoha had some people he liked they were never this close to him or showed him kindness beyond a simple acquaintance.

His sensei Tobi had rescued him from a village that hated him and had showed him a place he could truly call home. The lovable masked man may not of shown him his face yet but he could tell he had a heart somewhere down there even if it was buried.

Next was Akatsuki, who although were criminals feared throughout the land they had gained the boys friendship after he had talked to a few of them. His favorites were Konan, Itachi, and Kisame because they seemed the nicest.

Now there was Fu. He wasn't sure what to make of Fu. While he thought of her as a friend sometimes he thought of her as more. He had a funny feeling whenever he got near her and had the sudden urge to kiss her. While he restrained himself from doing such knew she had a crush on him. The only thing he was uncertain of where her motives.

Thinking about it in his new clarity it dawned on him that she experienced the same pain as him and only wanted love in someone that could understand her. "Of course I'm such an idiot why didn't I realize it?"

Thinking on how to fix the situation he got an ideal. "_I know what to do. I need to see if she really loves me, but how?"_

Thinking of a solution he got it "_I'll get her to follow me to training here and confront her! And since we will be away from anyone she won't deny it."_

Praising himself for his plan that only a teenager with hormones could come up with he got out of his meditation and decided to initiate his plan tomorrow.

"_Now to test out my theory about the Rasengan."_ Forming a Rasengan with his left hand he attached a chakra string which his right hand. He immediately became connected to his Rasengan. Seeing that it wasn't thick enough for his technique he kept adding more chakra until the string became a thick rope.

Deciding the rope was firm enough he tested his technique by yanking on the rope and sending his Rasengan into the lake. He immediately knew it worked when a massive whirlpool began to form. He sent more chakra over the rope causing the whirlpool to become so big that it began to suck in the sand on the shore.

Yanking the Rasengan back the whirlpool began to lose shape and eventually returned to normal.

Staring for a moment in surprise that he had officially made a new technique he decided to name it "Rasengan Flail"

"I can't wait to show Sensei this" with that he ran back to the central tower to tell his Sensei of his new technique.

* * *

Minato walked down the streets of Konohagakure enjoying the Parade that was still celebrating his return. He laughed and waved as he walked down the parade aisle with his _shining_ Genjutsu active.

The crowds yelled their praise as he walked to a stage with a podium. He flashed the former council of Konoha a smirk. They glowered but did not break public image.

Crowds of civilians and Shinobi swooned as he walked past them. _'Time to implement phase two._' he thought.

He flashed to the podium with the former council standing behind him. Tens of thousands of Shinobi, civilians, and nobles from all the nations stood before him. On his return he had announced his presence to all five nations and sent invitations to the various countries. All of the major countries declined.

He tapped the microphone in front of him, "Hello fine citizens of fire country, and guests of the glorious Daimyo's. I am Minato Namikaze, or more recently god's messenger."

The crowds went wild as they beheld God's messenger. Minato held a benevolent presence, "I have called you all here to welcome a reckoning to this sinful planet."

The crowds roared louder and some of the adventurous ones tried bypassing the barrier. Minato beamed at them, "God is benevolent, but the wicked and evil individuals that inhabit this planet mock his greatness, my greatness. " He said in sadness.

"You are all sinners before his eyes! Repent for your evil and be rewarded in the afterlife." Minato preached with a kind tone.

His Genjutsu shined brighter and took hold of the crowds feeble minds. The hypnotic effects grew stronger as thousands looked into Minato's eyes. The crowds soon started murmuring if they could be saved from god's wrath. After all, their Yondaime was telling them they were damned.

Minato allowed an elated look to stretch his face, "Do not fret! I am God's Judge on this planet. I can save you! You only must submit yourselves to me. Bow before your savior or risk eternal damnination!"

The various people bowed at once as Minato's eyes swirled. The various minor Daimyo's looked at Minato with awe and shock as he easily swayed their own people to his side.

Minato held a praying stance, "Good! You all understand my plight. I want to save you all. Now to save yourselves I will provide a seal that will channel God's holy presence."

The crowds gasped, "God is on another plane of existence, but with our devoted belief we can bring just a sliver of his beloved presence here." Minato explained.

Jiraiya looked at the spectacle behind a curtain on the stage. He had to put up a silence barrier as he laughed his guts to pieces. "Hahahaha. I can't believe this bull."

Minato looked over to Kushina who was standing next to the council, "Dear citizens of Konoha I will be providing these seals for free. Understand you may feel some changes occur soon after."

The crowds started talking amongst themselves. Minato tried to placate them, "Do not fear. These changes are minor and will be unnoticeable. You can all trust me." Inwardly he was cracking up, _'Oh you definitely won't notice. It will be far too late by then.'_

He decided to snip the crowd's loyalty in the bud. He motioned for a figure behind the stage. Soon enough to the crowds shock the Fire Daimyo walked forward. He had a apathetic look on his face. Minato held one hand behind his back. Minato's fingers twitched each time the Daimyo moved.

Minato shook the Fire daimyo's hand, "This is the Fire Daimyo. He will certify my claims."

The Fire Daimyo walked to the podium and took over for Minato, "I am glad to see my citizens hold such reverence for the great Minato. " The fire daimyo said in a noble voice.

The crowds yelled in support. The Daimyo sent them a fake smile, "Young Minato here has been Mandated from heaven, this I can confirm. He is our glorious savior. I have first hand witnessed his incredible abilities...which is why I must make an announcement."

The crowd went silent in anticipation. Minato looked at the Fire Daimyo with barely concealed glee. The Fire Daimyo grinned, "I am happy to announce that I have named Minato Namikaze my heir and the new Daimyo."

Everyone, even the crowd went into shocked silence. A monstrous grin stretched Minato's face.


End file.
